Kul'tóornyj Khítryj
by Hellcat-Seth
Summary: Set during the years of young Snape, Malfoy et. all at Hogwarts. Crossover fic with the Discworld Universe where upon the Patrician comes to teach a class to create... Awareness. Oh and the title is actually based upon words - not an invented language.
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes:** I hate Faith with a vengeance. I hate her so much that in fact the whole plot of this was written under protest... And the fact that she threatened me. 

Moving on. This is a cross over. Wait - don't leave just yet. It's HP and Discworld! 

Think the Patrician. Think the Patrician teaching the next generation Political Science. Think the next generation being that of little Severus and little Lucius. Aren't the two just adorable when young? *cough* And Quirrell is the exception to the seventh year rule. He's very smart he is, and the Patrician takes him in from the cold. Actually if you must know he was bitching loudly in the corridor. 

Oh and the title is Russian. Ten points to Slytherin or Ravenclaw if you can figure out what it means. 

**Disclaimer:** Terry Pratchett aka God (no not that God! The other GOD!) owns Lord Vetinari and everything else pertaining to Discworld. You should get when I'm using something of my own. The rest goes to J.K. Rowling 'cos I don't own that either. 

But just think of all the fun I could have with them all if I owned them... 

**Thanks and Dedication:** Faith. I hate you. And I also can't wait to see the Susan thing. And much thanks also belongs to MartianHousecat because I know nothing about Politics - I only pretend to know about Law. 

And thanks to Georgina for re-beta-ing after ff.net deleted all my work for some reason unknown to me. 

___ 

**Prologue**

_'The politics during the years of Voldemort's accession to power right through to his peak were not always favourable to those around him. Like a madman, he had his fanatical supporters that swarmed around him. They were the Death Eaters, the elite forces amongst his ranks. _

__

_Comparably, this can be seen in light of Muggle studies and the war during the early half of the twentieth century.'_

"So you have studied the effects of Muggle politics as well as keeping a general knowledge into both your own system and the Wizarding world?" 

"Yes. I make it a point to examine all aspects of the world around me. It pays to keep an insight onto all the new forms of public policy that form with each new generation." 

"And what do you intend on covering with the students? The aspects of all sides like you have done in your discourse? I must say that I am intrigued by your offer, but I will also require some more information before discussing with the school board as to whether or not your offer will be acceptable." 

A pale hand land with elongated fingers waved itself flippantly. "The usual things that come with political studies. I plan to offer your young charges an idea into how the history of the people developed into what it is today, what ideological differences surround the current state of politics in your world and finally the idea of political assassination." 

Blue eyes narrowed. "Oh?" 

The same hand waved again. "Nothing for you to be worried about I assure Mister Dumbledore. The students will merely be educated into how to take care of their little problems when dealing in the world of politics. It will be beneficial to them in the long run." 

"Of course." 

"Yes, the students will learn the finer points of a democratic society which has one man and one vote." 

The blue eyes were like slits now. "Never fear Mister Dumbledore, it is merely an old saying from my home. Woman," the voice scoffed. "Will assuredly be included into the class as well." 

The eyes relaxed ever so slightly. "Speaking of the classes, how do you plan on handling seven years of four different housing groups? You will need to understand the internal policies..." 

"I understand fully the structural differences here at Hogwarts. I would be a fool to enter a place without first grasping the political concepts that surround it. My plans are to offer this to the seventh years only and the first class will contain all those who are interested... After that, we cull the herd so-to-speak." 

"I see." 

"You will consider broaching this with your school board then? I am sure that they will find this course most interesting for the students." 

"Of course Lord Vetinari. At this time I wish to thank you for your generosity for this offer. I understand that this will be rather taxing on your already heavy schedule..." 

"Not at all Mister Dumbledore. This will be a delightful excursion from my daily routine." 

With that said, Lord Havelock Vetinari rose from his seat in the office of Albus Dumbledore and excused himself on the premise that there was a city he needed to run. Dumbledore knew not a lot about the daily life of the city of Ankh-Morpork but from what he had heard the place was not one he'd preferably visit. He had been surprised when the first message came from a man who he had never heard off - he had heard of Discworld; he had wizarding associates there. 

They always visited him, rather than he tempt to cross the border that divided this world and the next... Although the Unseen University sounded like an interesting place to tempt his luck. 

He weighed the heavy dissertation in his hand and looked over it yet again. It was clear and concise... Eerily in fact. The man had a way with words - it was like the sharp edge of a knife which instead of cutting ones life in half - instead it cut your mind to pieces as each piece embedded itself firmly without waver. Not all of it he was able to comprehend but then again, it could also be that he was not willing to accept to cold harsh facts that his Lordship had offered. 

He wasn't sure which of the two it was - there was something odd about the man Vetinari. 

Flipping through the pages he found the piece of text that had really caught his eye. It was about the ideals that Voldemort held. The accuracy underpinning it was almost uncanny. It was almost as if the man himself had taken quill to parchment and had it bound in a leather case ready to present to a school board. 

Most of the members would no doubt disapprove of some of the context which seemed to favour ideals not suited for the general population, the rest finding the other side of discourse to be unfavourable to the position that they took. It would be difficult, but this was one class he himself thought would be something that the children would find interesting and perhaps even sway the majority to fighting for the light rather than having a strict divide down the middle. Perhaps his Lordship would unite his students from the darkness that threatened to consume them all. 

Taking his own quill to parchment he wrote out a letter and then magically copied it, before sending a message that the board needed to meet sooner rather than the scheduled time in one week. It would not suit most of the school patrons but perhaps when they saw the opportunity being offered before them - then perhaps they would not be so angry at the summoning. 

After all, it was not everyday that a prominent figure of another world offered their services to a school sorely in need of rationality in these harsh times. 

He sat in his office and waited for the indignant replies to flow back to him - each angry at their plans having needed to be changed but yet still coming. 

~ 

Nightfall was a scene not to be missed at Hogwarts, especially from the Astronomy Tower. The sun was setting in vivid slashes of gold's, reds and the varying shades in between. It was almost as if Godric Gryffindor himself was smiling down on the school he had a hand in creating. 

The soft light gave a more friendly tone to the ominous warning that was the Forbidden Forest. The yielding light made it look more inviting than it did in the day and moreso than the night. He waited up here for the parents' arrival. Most of them would be flying in and he wanted to see them when they arrived. Get a sense of what he would be encountering this time round when the board met. Find out which family hated which this time and which family it would be wise to swing in his favour during the vote. 

You could tell a lot about a person when they were flying a broom. The stance they took was important as it dictated where member's loyalties lay. Last time the board met, three flew in using the Hawkshead Attacking Formation. The outcome of that meeting was not pretty. There had been a brawl in which a man's nose was broken and several spells were cast at once leading to a rather messy predicament of a witch. 

Hopefully, the board would act more their age rather than their children's. It was all he could hope for. 

Slowly they came, most from different directions, each ignoring the others this time round. This did not bode well for his plans of a unified decision. This time he would have to make the proposal and then offer each member of the board a favour in return - privately of course. He could not sell his soul to a group and the group know about each other. If he had to do something this drastic then he would do it privately. 

He did not plan on becoming whore to a collective. 

He planned on gaining something beneficial for his students. 

Taking in one last look at the serenity he was offered, he stepped down from the age-old battlements and went to greet his angry visitors. The corridors of the great hall were empty - students were kept away by a spell, not so they could not see their parent but rather so they could not see their parents ire towards each other. 

A protection for those that were Muggle-born and those that were Wizard-born. 

Niceties passed through each of the twelve; they kept to subjects that would hopefully not offend the others in the room. Stiffly they followed the old man after he had greeted them. Each made careful assurance not to touch the others around them - least they suffer from a disease they thought each individual carried. The silence was deafening as they sat down in the board room, waiting for the meeting to start. 

Dumbledore looked around him at the walls - each decorated in a founder's colour. The room itself was large and although heated, it still bore the shards of ice that frosted the twelve members of the school board. 

"I'm glad that all of you could make it on such short notice,..." began Dumbledore before he was interrupted by an irate wizard in a beautifully tailored suit. 

"I should think so headmaster." snapped the man, his voice almost as cold as the room. "I had to excuse myself from a pre-dinner party at a Muggle opera. Have your owls not been taught the lesson of tact? Have you any idea of the amount of 'Obliviate' spells I had to cast because of that damned bird of yours!" 

"Yes a shame you couldn't cast anything stronger, isn't it Flint?" 

"Oh do be quiet Bones. One doesn't need to hear your idiotic preaching, and in any case I have no clue as to what you are referring too." 

"Of course you wouldn't Flint. Murderers tend not admit their guilt in public. I'm sure Lestrange, Malfoy, Boot and Wilkes will hear all about your little quandary later though." hissed the woman in reply. 

Acid pleasantries between the others drew into hostility at this comment. The four members mentioned, drawing their wands along with Flint to aim them at Elizabeth Bones in outrage at the inclination only to find seven pointed back at them. The lines were drawn in the castle grounds, etched in stone as the Hufflepuff's and the Gryffindors outnumbered the Slytherins and the lone Ravenclaw. 

Before spells could be cast, Dumbledore stepped into the altercation to call for peace on what was supposed to be considered neutral grounds for all concerned. 

Grudgingly it was given to the old man but still the opponents kept watch on each other. Fourteen eyes against ten. Each pair waiting for the other side to make the wrong move. 

Fawkes, the phoenix that had followed the unwitting group into the room, trilled from his perch in the corner of the room in an effort to ease the tension that had them so highly strung. 

It failed miserably. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain his listeners attention and half succeeded at best. He began his speech with the ideas of troubled times and the sadness that echoed in the wars destructive wake before launching into the offer made by Vetinari. 

It was met with lukewarm interest. 

In an effort to attract the members, he read paragraphs that favoured a neutral bias to both sides of the school board. After hearing the words of an authoritarian on the subject, murmurs of discontent ran freely into the following discourse. 

Dumbledore stared clear of any particular side, only stepping in as a pacifier when the decision-making process became heated over the areas of Vetinari's dissertation. In his own way, he steered most of the members in favour of the course - he didn't directly interfere as such, instead he led the blind into the light, as was his way in governing all schools of thought. 

Finally, it was Malfoy that turned and asked what the benefits were to be by them passing the motion to incorporate a six week course by this "crackpot" of an individual to teach their children. 

"Pardon?" asked Dumbledore, feigning the fact that he knew this particular question would eventually be forthcoming. 

"I asked what would be the benefits for us?" 

Cold, calculating eyes glinted in the light as they waited for an answer which after a very long pause in time and a very heavy sigh, the finally received. 

"What exactly would you like?" 

The routine was simple. After a moments deliberation the issue at hand would be voted on and depending on the outcome, those that accepted the proposal would individually come to his office and collect on their favour. Small academia related issues such as benefits to a son or daughter, insurrections ignored and so forth. 

It was a small price to pay, but this was something that was worth it... 

Every member of the board voted yes. 

~ 

It was long into the night before Dumbledore found himself alone in his office with a list full of demands made by parents. The range was wider this time - it included the close classmates of the child as well as the child itself. He sighed and looked at the list of demands, a knock at the door made him raise his head and summon the visitor in. 

It was his Transfigurations teacher and Deputy Headmistress. Minerva McGonagall. 

"Is everything all right Albus?" she asked with the soft tone that she always used after parents came knocking at his door. 

"Fine Minerva." he replied, waving her in. "Please sit." 

"How did it fair this time?" she asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of his desk. 

He handed her the lengthy list of demands and watched her sniff with a distasteful look on her face when she saw the ones from Marcus Malfoy, Thomas Wilkes, Alessi Lestrange, Dominic Flint and Terrance Boot. 

"I see that you do not approve of what some of our members have asked for Minerva." 

"These demands are outrageous Albus! They all but ask that their children be given free run of the school. We cannot allow this... This... This travesty!" 

"Unfortunately Minerva. We have no choice. This course will be beneficial to the children and I am willing to allow these demands so that they will have the ability to make an informed choice when they eventually leave these halls. I can only protect them all for so long Minerva - you know that as well as I do..." 

He let his voice trail off, waiting for a reaction from the woman in front of him. 

She was angry to say the least but did not question the headmaster's authority - at least this time she gave him his whims. He was thinking of the children and how they would benefit from all of this and in desperate times like this, so should she. 

"You've done the right thing Albus." she relented. "I just hope that this Lord Vetinari character knows what he is doing." 

The two of them continued to speak, unawares of the black shadow that faded even further into the darkness that was already present in the gloomy setting of Albus Dumbledore's office. 


	2. Culling The Herd

**Authors Notes:** The actual story line will start now. This one will focus on the first day of Lord Vetinari's class. The idea here is that he is going to see who is worthy enough to play in the world of political science. 

Minor plot hole with Quirrell knowing who Vetinari is but I'm basing it on the fact that he was pissed enough to do research whereas the seventh years really just didn't care. Pssst - this has nothing to do with any other Quirrell stuff I've written. 

And to anyone that can actually see where my bad influence is drifting into the Patrician's words of infinite wisdom then I guess you know the situation and gosh darn it - wasn't it funny?! For the rest of you... It's ok, you really had to be there. I'd tell you the situation but the big bad defamation laws might come and kick my arse. 

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Unfortunately. I'd like it to be but then again I might actually have to put more effort into things if it was. 

Bugger that for a lark. 

**Thanks:** Faith. And Panzergal 'cos she's a little sweetie. 

Again to Georgina for re-beta-ing after ff.net deleted all my work, possibly because there was big words. 

___ 

**Chapter One: Culling The Herd**

All the seventh years had been ordered to attend a class that most of them thought had no particular value of any sort other than to waste more of their precious time in which they could be trying to spend with their current partners, trying to find partners - or any of the other outside activities that they would prefer to be doing. After all - who would want to spend more time in a classroom than necessary... 

Other than an ambitious Ravenclaw or two. 

The entirety of the seventh years filed into the class, each in their own segregated little groups and trying to ignore each other as much as possible. The tension in the room was thicker than the collective Hufflepuffs that attended the school - forty students from four different houses, each with different social standings and beliefs in one room did not make a pretty picture. 

It was like watching that time when a spell thrown by Frank Longbottom at a random Slytherin who had insulted his parentage, had backfired and stripped the headmaster down to his underwear. 

A nightmarish experience to which none really wanted to repeat. 

Naturally suspicious of each other's loyalties, the tension finally came to a head when a volley of insults was thrown back and forth across the room by a group of Gryffindor boys and another group of Slytherin boys. No-one, of course, noticed the new figure enter the room - who was now standing at the front of the room watching the boys throw insult after insult at each other with a bemused look on his face. Once they drew their wands the figure decided to intervene. 

"Ahem." 

Forty pair of eyes turned to look at the commanding presence at the front of the room. 

He was tall and thin, dressed all in black with pale angular features. The thing that made him stand out was the simple yet elegant ivory cane he was holding. Those that were close enough to the living statue that stared through them with ice blue eyes were amazed at silence and grace he held in his poise. 

The collective silent thought running in the classroom currently was whether or not this man was in fact a vampire. Almost as if he was able to read their minds he put that thought to rest. 

"I am afraid you are mistaken." he said in a silky tone. "I am not a vampire as the majority of you seem to think. Merely a man here to teach you a few of life's lessons." Then he smiled. The smile suggested several things, the main being that all should be wary of this man and it would be wise not to test his patience... Then again there was the unnerving calm that his presence commanded. 

The door creaked open and all eyes turned to the disturber of eerie calm in the room. 

"Hello children." Albus Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I see you've met your new tutor for Political Studies. May I present to you Lord Havelock Vetinari, Patrician of the fine city of Ankh-Morpork." 

You could almost hear the crickets chirping as not one of the class of forty knew where or what Ankh-Morpork was - apart from the already obviously stated city. Vetinari on the other hand stroked his beard in a rather bemused sort of way. Dumbledore continued with his failed introduction in order to capture some interest in the subject. It wasn't until Vetinari interrupted with "This class will commence soon and it will be upon my judgement to whether or not the rest of you will survive this first lesson. I like to call this... Culling the herd." The smile after that had the class subconsciously move closer together in a semblance of unity in a 'oh dear God this bloke's a madman I hope he doesn't kill us' kind of way. 

Dumbledore noted that this was probably the first and last time that this sort of thing would ever happen unless Lord Vetinari's words made an impact on the impressionable young minds before him. He said a few more words and then made an exit, leaving the Patrician alone with a group of young adults fighting their way through to maturity. 

"So children." emphasising the point that they were lesser than he. "I think we should begin with taking the class roll. Don't you?" He smiled again. The cynicism was more than evident. Taking a seat at the desk he pulled a parchment from his sleeve and began to read out a list, each name he called was answered with a "here" and then the next and so forth. At the end of the list Vetinari looked up and began to speak. 

"The names that you will address me by is Lord Vetinari or sir, I prefer not to use your terms of Professor as I am not one as such. As your headmaster has so ineloquently informed you, I am here to teach you about the finer art of political diplomacy in these hard times. Your world is seeped in chaos and I am here to make that chaos more proficient. You children have a variety of choices at your disposal and you should utilise your potential as much as you can. Under my tutelage you will learn about the history of the two worlds called into question at this time, the differences between the ideologies and finally the key idea that surrounds everything that you will learn. Political assassination. The reason why all of you were called here is because I wanted to get an idea of what the next generation has to offer this world. As I stated before, this session is to cull the herd. Separate the weak from strong. Is there any questions?" 

A few hands went up, mainly those that belonged to the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws. The odd Gryffindor hand was up, but none of the Hufflepuffs dared to question him, he noted. Picking a student that looked remarkably like himself he allowed the boy to speak. 

"You keep using the term your world sir." the spoke, his voice as soft and as silky as the man's. "I was wondering where you were from." 

"Severus Snape if I am not mistaken." he waited for the nod to confirm his correct assumption and then continued. "You are sharp in your observations are you not. A careful eye for the inner detail. No doubt the rest of your fellow classmates were thinking along the same lines." 

Nervous movement suggested otherwise however. 

The Patrician continued his answer. "I am not from this world as such and nor am I from your Muggle world." He left it at that. It more than explained his identity... If one was able to see through the ambiguity. 

Snape accepted the answer without further question, as did the rest of the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws. They all looked as if they had a secret communication going on between them as the dawning of recognition drew over their slightly confused features, a couple of the Gryffindors seemed to understand the ambiguity of the situation as well - the rest kept the blank look that came with stupidity written on their faces but did not question the answer. They really couldn't say anything to something they didn't really comprehend. 

Mentally, Vetinari was compiling a list of students that would be removed from his class. Most of them were Hufflepuffs funnily enough. 

Looking at the other house he could remove as potential imbeciles from he noted carefully that he ought to keep a couple of them there because they could keep the class interesting for the rest of them. The Hufflepuffs were unworthy to warrant his attention as they were too afraid to even look at him without cringing when he stared back. Although in addition to the few Gryffindors that he would be keeping maybe a Hufflepuff or two would be worth... 

A note appeared on his desk, it listed several names that he had been instructed to keep in the class no matter what. Amongst them were two Hufflepuffs. Bones and Abbott, no doubt the offspring of the board members that Dumbledore had so efficiently dealt with. He was not pleased with this order, he was used to providing suggestions which were obeyed rather than following the orders of the man who had no fluent idea of how to deal with people and get you want without giving away all your cards in one sitting. 

Under these names were the helpful suggestion of Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew - a couple of Gryffindors that looked like they truly belonged in Hufflepuff rather than the house they had been sorted into. 

He had seen these two when he had called the list. The Pettigrew boy seemed to lack something called a spine and the Evans girl looked as if she would be trouble. Lessons would be interesting. Very interesting indeed. 

He randomly picked another student from the many before him and answered the question before they'd even asked. 

"How did you do that sir?" 

"Do what Mister Ashlon?" 

"What you just did sir." 

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about boy. Now does anyone else have anything to say or shall we continue on with even more meaningless drivel that most of you couldn't care less about?" 

A few hands rose and then hesitantly fell back to their owner's laps as they realised what the Patrician had actually said. Most of them were not slow as such; most of them just hadn't been played with in such a manner. Mostly it was simple black and white - you were either right or wrong, good or bad in class. This however seemed to offer the opportunity for a multitude of different shades of grey which faded into either of the opposite tones - it all depended on which course one took. 

The rest were just thick however, and couldn't cope with the big words. 

"So children." he said as he sat behind his desk. "Where exactly should I begin? I could start with the course right now and see which ones of you I should keep and which ones of you should be tossed back to the arms of the general population. I have given you the outlook for the course, yes but for now I think we should look at why you are here. Tell me, Mister Pettigrew. Why are you here exactly?" 

"S-Sir?" the boy questioned in reply. "I don't understand the question as such... Perhaps if you..." 

"If I phrase differently then perhaps you will be able to grasp the finer concept of what I asked? Of course Mister Pettigrew - after all, you aren't here to think are you, you have teachers to do that for you instead. What I have asked you to do is simple." Vetinari stroked his beard lightly before continuing. "I want you to tell me why you are here at this school, why you are here in this class and why you are here representing this house. Take the questions in any order you feel fit to Mister Pettigrew." 

The boy nodded and stood. He drew in a remarkably large breath and then exhaled slowly, his rolls jiggling with the movement. "Well sir. I'm at this school because I received a letter and I am from a Pure Blood family so it was expected of me to get a letter because of the magic in my blood sir. It would have been a disgrace for me not to get in..." The boy paused as he looked at the impassive face of the Patrician before deciding to continue, albeit with a tone of dread and reluctance in his voice. "I'm in Gryffindor because I'm... I'm brave sir..." At this point Pettigrew looked ready to burst into tears but continued on with his answer. "The sorting hat put me in this house because it thought it would be best for me and it showed where my true talents lay.... The reason that I am in this class is because I was told to be here. Sir." 

"Bravo with your answer Mister Pettigrew, although I still believe you have failed to grasp the simple concept of an objective answer rather than a subjective one." 

Titters ran amidst the students as the face of their current spokesman fell. Most of them knew what the Patrician was referring too - the rest however were laughing as it was not them in the hot seat so they had nothing to worry about... 

As of yet. 

"Tell me Mister Avery, what exactly did I mean when I asked Mister Pettigrew to explain his presence here." 

"What I believe you asked Mister Pettigrew to explain sir, is what he felt his options were rather than what was expected of him." a deep voice responded in a more than smug tone. "I am of course basing my answer on what you have so far said about the course and my general intuition about the course itself. Would I be correct in my assumptions sir?" 

"Yes Mister Avery you would. This course as some of you may have gathered, is not based on what is on offer for you - it is about the choices you have before you. This is what politics is based upon, what you make of life around you is what you make your life to be and most importantly - what steps you take to get to your position in life that you strive to take." 

The Patrician clasped his hands together and looked at the class before him yet again. One half of the group looked like a bunch of trapped mice who were just dying to escape the clutches of the mad cat with the warning bell around its neck while the other half seemed to be favouring the cat and would not do a damn thing to save the mouse. This is what life was all about, the weak and the strong. The strength in this seventh group lay with those smart enough not to be caught as cannon fodder for the war that lay ahead - hidden behind the protective arms of their parents and this school. Most of them possessed an innate quality of naivety that they would never really loose. They took the literal meaning of everything, rather than the imposed suggestion of nothing, to heart. Every single person in this room had potential for greatness, for the most part however - not one of them wanted to utilise what they had to offer... 

These were the sort of children that would never survive in the traditional archaic society that was his own. For the most part, he could blame this on the parents, but if the children were not willing to make a stand... Inwardly he sighed - he had a lot of work to do and such little time to do it in. 

"Let us continue." he said. "Tell me what you think you know about politics. What is this war about? Why are the people fighting? Where exactly does personal preference come into this and where exactly does it end? Miss Evans. Please begin." 

The red-haired girl began as he had expected her too, with the perfunctory answer that no doubt every child bought up in the wizarding world, and those that arrived here by accident - no matter which side their parents supported - was expected to give. The war was about conquering the evil that was currently defiling - her own words no less - the wizarding world with hate and the promise of genocide. 

"So what you are saying Miss Evans, is that this war is based upon xenophobic tendencies of one aspect of wizarding culture to a group that has been denied all knowledge of magic?" 

"Er, yes sir." 

Vetinari stroked his beard once and continued to look at the girl. "Tell me Miss Evans, what do you think of the policies that involve the Muggle society. The ones that have been instituted by your Ministry of Magic for the so called protection of Muggles." 

The Patrician had assumed by the girl's house and her... delightful stance when reciting the answer he had asked of her, that Lily Evans was in fact a Muggle-born student of Hogwarts. He was correct in this assumption when her next words revealed her background and her heritage. 

"Well sir. I think that the policies are good because they protect Muggles, such as my parents from the dangers that accompany the magic in our world." 

"So you condone the state of perpetual denial, and what about the tactics used by the Ministry of Magic - do you condone those also?" 

"Er, sir? I don't really know what you mean... I mean, the Ministry does all that it can to keep those without magic safe..." 

"But what about the tactics Miss Evans. What is it you wizards have here? The 'Obliviate' spell is it? I have heard that your Ministry has had to use it quite frequently with the infringements made into your world by Muggles. I have also heard that over time the effects of this spell can cause permanent damage if used over a long period of time - but then again I suppose this is true of any spell, is it not?" 

"But sir. That isn't the point. The Ministry does its best..." 

"But at what price to all concerned Miss Evans?" 

The girl looked like she was about to respond as her mouth opened and a slight noise emitted from her. Then there was nothing. She shut her mouth and a helpless look washed over her. 

Snape put his hand up and the Patrician nodded his assent for the Slytherin to speak. 

"I believe that it all comes down to what the offer is at hand sir. Let the Muggle die or prevent it from harm. The best option being for the purveyor of the scene to use a spell to protect the Muggles' interests." 

"And we all know how you wouldn't condemn any Muggle - don't we Snape. Your interests are only for the best - aren't they Snape?" a nasty voice hissed from across the room. 

"Shut up Black - you know nothing." 

The Patrician noted the conflict between the two. He would have encouraged it but he wanted to encourage Snape's thoughts further. Black was officially on his list, the headmaster had not deemed him worthy enough to keep so why should he. 

"Mister Black, I do believe that I did not address the question to you so I think it would be in your best interests to refrain yourself from making comment unless asked to do so. So Mister Black, what are your thoughts on the spells used to keep Muggles at bay?" 

The black-haired boy stood up with a cocky smirk on his face. "I think they're for the best sir. Can't have those dark wizards killing off those that can't defend themselves." At this point he turned and inclined his head towards Malfoy, Snape, Wilkes, Avery, McNair and several other of the boys and the girls that were clustered over to that side of the class room. They were all of Slytherin decent. 

Ire flashed across the Slytherin faces but none of them did anything about it - Vetinari however knew that after the class had finish and all were able to perform whatever they wanted - Black would be easy bait for them. No doubt the boy would end up in the hospital wing with a hex or two behind him. It reminded him of his old school days with the houses contentions that each of the subdivisions held - not only the subdivisions but also the conflicts between the age groups also. It bought back such fond memories and no doubt when these boys and girls looked back on these days - they'd see how lucky they were. Most discrepancies in the Assassins Guild were dealt with by public humiliation or to greater extent - inhuming. 

The playground here was a child's one - the one he had grown up in was a man's one. 

Once outside these doors they would become men and women, and the hexes would become real... 

"Mister Black, I do believe that your personal disregard for the rest of the people in this room is not at question here. Please leave aside your personal feelings and perhaps we will make something out of you if you survive the rest of this class." 

Black sat down - defeat written all over his face. He was known to make a good impression on teachers that taught him, apparently Lord Vetinari was going to be rather different. He was not going to the play along the lines that had been drawn with the houses. A disappointment to the majority as now they would have to be on their guard. Vetinari heard muffled laughter and turned to the source. 

"Miss Crabbe - I do believe no-one called for your delightful input either. Like Mister Black I believe that you should leave aside your feelings and focus.. If we all learn how to focus then perhaps we can make something out of this class. Are we clear on this point?" 

A chorus of "Yes Lord Vetinari" echoed through the classroom. No one knew who actually started it and no one was sure why they'd continued to say it, but they did. Something was wrong with the students but none were willing to admit it - they put it down to Vetinari casting a spell over them, the Hufflepuffs preferring the line of thought that suggested he had cursed them into following his orders with 'Imperio' and he was in fact the Dark Lord himself. In fact this conspiracy went all the way throughout the school and led directly back to the Ministry of Magic and that is why this impostor was so interested in discussing the Ministry's practices in regards to Muggles. 

The authority here was big and it wasn't pretty and it was looking at them right now. 

The Hufflepuffs inched closer together. Safety in numbers after all. 

"Continuing with the line of thought about your Ministry - the common consensus here seems to be that the wards and spells used on Muggles who inadvertently wander over to the other side are for their benefit; although there are downsides to this but the majority thoughts seem to align on the premise that protection no matter what the costs are to the Muggle involved. Very interesting point." 

A hand raised - it belonged to a Hufflepuff he was instructed to keep. William Bones. "Yes Mister Bones?" 

"I think that you have missed the point sir." he began in a timid tone. "The practises may seem harsh to you sir but the alternative I think would be worse." 

"How so?" 

"Well... I don't think a Muggle would particularly enjoy being eaten by a Magical Creature sir. And we do have to protect them... It's not like they can protect themselves..." 

A murmur ran through the class - if the Patrician had not known the blood grouping of those that were speaking then he knew now. Those that had come to the school from Muggle parentage were obviously not pleased with the comment made by the Bones boy. Vetinari decided to draw upon this, to create an ambience of discussion in the room. 

"And why do you believe that the Muggles are incapable of defending themselves Mister Bones. I was under the belief that they have made a series of leaps and bounds in the world of sciences. I know wizards tend not to see the art of science as a valid source of use due to the magic but the Muggles have evolved to a considerable level to which I believe is very impressive. But, this class is not Muggle studies is it? Rather it is about the exciting world of politics." 

Again the chorus of "Yes sir" went across the class and as before, no one knew how it started or why they followed. 

They just did it. 

"So class, what shall we discuss now?" 

Nobody said anything but yet it was clearly audible what they wanted to discuss. 

His Lordship himself. 

The children apparently had a morbid sense of curiosity that they needed to currently fill. Although Vetinari knew the answer to the unspoken question every single student asked - he wanted verbal confirmation of this. He looked and Snape and singled him out for this task. "Mister Snape, would you like to do the honour?" 

"Of course sir." The pale boy cleared his throat and stood. "Lord Vetinari, would you please tell us about the world of politics in the city of Ankh-Morpork." 

"Of course Mister Snape. I'd be delighted." 

And so began a lengthy discussion of the city of Ankh-Morpork and the politics that surrounded the city itself. His discussion delved into his reign and how he had structured the city into series of Guilds. Each had its own internal power structure but none was as great as the seat of the Patrician, which was the seat he currently held. He asked if there were any questions at this point and young Lucius Malfoy raised his hand. 

"Sir, what sort of Guilds are there?" 

"Excellent question Mister Malfoy. There are a wide variety of Guilds. Specific examples being that of the Seamstress Guild, Alchemists Guild, Assassin's Guild, Fools Guild..." 

"Sir!?" 

"Yes Mister Potter, what is it?" 

"You have an Assassin's Guild?" 

"Yes Mister Potter." 

"But..." 

"Yes Mister Potter?" 

The boy that was sitting between Black and Pettigrew had his mouth open and a look of disbelief was on his face. His thought process apparently had been interrupted by the fact that the Ankh-Morpork system of bureaucracy advocated the inclusion of a guild which specialised in the demise of others. It also appeared that several others seemed to have had the same problem with this revelation - a handful however, looked rather interested at this point. Even more than they had been. 

"Is there a problem Mister Potter?" 

"Yes sir! You have an Assassin's Guild sir! That's what's wrong sir! I mean it's inhuman. What sort of monsters go to that sort of place?! I can't believe you'd legalise something like that... It's... It's criminal!" 

"No Mister Potter - it's criminal if you get caught." 

Potter looked at the Patrician as if he was about to explode into a million pieces with further revelation of Ankh-Morporkian society in regards to the favourable light that the people held over the legitimacy of the Assassin's Guild. 

"Mister Potter I can assure you that for the most part, the people who enter the Guild are well trained and stand by a strict moral code when it comes to the inhuming of people while under a contract. After all - the contract is legal. And the education from the Guild is considered to be the best on all of Ankh-Morpork. People all over the Disc send their children to it to learn the ways of the Assassin. I myself am rather pleased with the education I received from the Guild." 

"You were taught at the Assassin's Guild sir?" squeaked Potter; the stress on his face was shown with a vein throbbing on his forehead. An interesting reaction to finding out where he was educated at... 

Most people would have run very far away by this point, paused for breath and then run a little bit more before falling over and begging for breath. 

"Indeed. And I think I turned out perfectly fine Mister Potter. What do you think?" 

Vetinari leaned over his desk and rested his hands under his chin in a clasped fashion and looked at the messy-haired boy with glasses. There was slight movement as the group around him edged ever so slightly together. The boy gulped before answering. "You turned out fine sir." 

"Thank you for your assessment Mister Potter. It means so much to my fragile ego." 

Delighted smirks appeared on a couple of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw faces. The one that stood out the most however was that belonging to Severus Snape. Snape held an impassive look that made the Patrician proud. The boy had a hidden piece of potential, he was worthy enough to follow in the steps of Vetinari himself. 

"Sir?" a voice called out from the back of the class - it belonged to Daniel McKinnon, a Ravenclaw. "What about wizards? Do you have any of those there?" 

"I had been wondering when that question would be asked. Congratulations Mister McKinnon for being so inquisitive." the man paused before speaking again. "Wizarding society in Ankh-Morpork is unlike this society..." 

There was a reluctant sigh pass over - almost as if the children were expecting some sort of points awarded. Vetinari however did not work like that - he had a different sort of teaching style. 

One that did not involve a hierarchy based on who could answer a question right and expect a reward from it... The reward - if any - was the fact that they got the question right rather than wrong. 

"There are both wizards and witches in Discworld but they are taught separately. There is formal education for wizards at facilities like the Unseen University in Ankh-Morpork, the University has.." Vetinari paused for effect here. He couldn't quite say that the University had produced some of the best wizards of their era but nor could he say that they didn't. Tact was a key issue to be used carefully here. "Witches however, are taught by a predecessor in the art. Segregation is a key point to note here in the hierarchy of things. While witches have a more liberal outlook on life - wizards spend most of their time in a closed unit of lifestyle. They are forbidden to engage in any activity that would so involve them siring an heir. Celibacy for wizards is a way of life." 

The Patrician saw several of the young men nervously fidget in their seats. This society was based on the provision of legitimate heirs. Blood was very important here, as was succession. 

"What about the witches sir?" 

"As far as I know Miss de Boer, many of them have had large families." 

Vetinari continued to tell them about Ankh-Morpork and the ways in which politics was dealt with as a Guildian system of thought and basis. This continued for twenty minutes more, with a question from nearly each member of the class before it was time for everything to come to an to end. 

"Thank you for you time. You will receive notice of whether or not you will be welcomed back into this forum of discussion. I hope in some way you have been enlightened into thinking about the options proffered to you on a daily basis. You are excused." 

He watched them file out - some more slowly than other as they looked longingly at the Patrician with hope written on them. He sat and he waited for them to go before starting to mark out on the class roll which student would be welcomed back and which would not. 

"Welcome back Mister Snape. May I ask why you are here?" 

"How did you..." 

"Know that you were here? Fairly simple case of deduction Mister Snape. You just weren't silent enough. There were a series of books that you should read in order to develop better skulking skills." 

"Oh sir? Could you tell me their names?" 

"I could Mister Snape. But it will do you know good." 

"Why is that sir?" 

"Because I destroyed them all and the plates." 

"Of course you did sir." 

Vetinari looked up from his list. He made sure that the boy saw that his name was next on the list. "Tell me Mister Snape. Why should I include you in this class? What will it mean to you? How will you benefit from my lessons and more importantly will you listen to my words?" 

"I think that discretion is the better part of valour sir. I think that ultimately it is up to you whether or not your words take effect in my life. But the reason I think you should include me in your class sir, is because it appears to be the only fair one here." 

"Off you go then Mister Snape." replied Vetinari as he looked down at scroll and made a mark. 

"As you wish sir." 

The boy was gone, Vetinari was alone and his list was finished. All he had to do was give it to the headmaster and there would be no further questions asked. He had followed the list given to him as a guideline but had decided for the most part to separate the friends of friends that were on that list. Not only did they have no inclination to be politicians - they didn't seem to have the patience or the gumption to sit in the class and ask questions that were worthy of his time. 

He had whittled the class down to a class of twenty. Only twelve he had hand-picked himself, ones that he had deemed worthy enough to participate - the other eight were on a compulsory list provided by the headmaster Dumbledore. 

It was so kind of him to help like that. 

He picked up his cane and used it to help himself up out of the seat. It was not so much as he needed the cane - it was more for a personal effect. To people with the idea that he was not as spry as he once was. He wanted to keep the ambiguity of his person a well-announced thing. The cane suggested a weakness within his reign and that is what his enemies wanted to see - Havelock Vetinari with a crutch so-to-speak. 

He moved swiftly but yet not. He walked in broad daylight but yet not one person who walked the corridors saw him - or at least if they did, they chose not to acknowledge his appearance. The scene was familiar but the setting and the purpose was totally different. This time he walked to a headmasters office whilst the man awaited him knowingly with reason whereas the last time he had done this - there was a man waiting for him, but it was not for a list with children's names on it. 

He drank in everything around him - he heard murmurs of sympathisers and memories of future deaths amidst the offspring of the all ready dead and doomed. 

He was silent - his only trace was the cold rush of movement as air brushed past the people around him. Occasionally someone lifted a limb to touch where the cold air had kissed them and then they looked - only to see nothing. For his own personal amusement he stopped and was as still as a statue, he watched Potter and his group of friends. Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Only two of them would be accepted and one of them was Pettigrew. He saw Potter squint in his direction - not quite seeing what he thought was there. Black was the one to pull him out of the self-induced stupor he had fallen into. Once the boys had gone, he continued to the headmaster. To present his list and to tell the man that this was not subject to questioning. 

He didn't knock when he got there - he preferred to sweep in unannounced and wait for the older man to 

acknowledge his presence. 

It didn't take him long. 

"Ah, your Lordship. I have been expecting you." 

"As I expected Mister Dumbledore." 

"Please, take a seat. Tell me, how was the first day of class? Everything went fine I expect." 

"More than adequate, although I do doubt some of your teaching methods. I find the children to be rather.... Like trained monkeys when it comes to answering questions pertaining to politics and the way in which your Ministry of Magic deals with Muggles. They don't seem to have minds of their own. Actually come to think of it - monkeys seem to be in a far better position than your students." 

"These are troubled times Lord Vetinari, the children are..." 

"I wouldn't call them worried about the situation nor afraid to face it. For the most part anyway. Some of them seem quite intrigued over it. Willing to die for their cause and whatnot." 

The old man nodded and hesitantly looked at the school the other man was holding. "I take it that the list is in your hand. May I see it." 

Vetinari handed the scroll over and waited for Dumbledore's reaction to the list. He read it once and then again - almost to make sure that he was not seeing things in regards to what had been written. 

"Is there something not to your liking Mister Dumbledore?" 

"Not as such... It just seems that you have left off a considerable amount of students that I believe had a certain amount of promise. Mister Potter for instance..." 

The Patrician waved his hand nonchalantly. "Mister Potter has no concept of broad minded thinking. His whole purpose on this planet appears to be that of a more literal sense. I don't think that he has what it takes to take part as a member of this class." 

"Mister Potter has excelled in other aspects of learning in his years here." Dumbledore pointed out. 

"As I said before - I do not believe he would be a good addition to the class. You will however notice that I accepted the eight other students that you recommended, although Mister Malfoy and the other two from Slytherin and the young Ravenclaw girl you added would have made it on their own merits." 

Dumbledore conceded to Vetinari's point and continued with less conflicting points of interest of the actual course. It took a cup of Earl Grey tea and the acceptance of a sugar cookie before the headmaster was satisfied with the first day's results. Vetinari was released from the office after an hour had passed. 

Again he melted into the walls and he traipsed through the school. He watched and he waited for information permanent to the current flow of things at this school. It was interesting to watch and the children in their segregated communities. They each fell into the social traps their parents had made for them. 

And none were willing to break free of the loop. 

If it were possible, they could have each represented a Guild. There were Alchemists, Musicians, Seamstresses' and all other varieties moving about their daily lives. It was like being in a miniature and far cleaner version of Ankh-Morpork with nor river splitting the divide. 

Silently he watched the students from the safety of the half shadows he was encased in. He had a talent for remaining unnoticed from the rest of the world. The conversations around him blurred but he assimilated them all as a good leader should... 

"I really don't believe this." a highly-strung voice caught his ears attention. "The seventh years get everything! Political Studies! I would kill to be in that class! I heard they were going to be looking at political assassination. Do you realise how interesting that would be? And do you even realise who is taking the class? Havelock Vetinari! The Patrician of Ankh-Morpork, that's who!" 

Apparently news of his teaching here had got around. Apparently the rumors he had heard were true - there was no such thing as a secret to be kept at Hogwarts. 

"We know Quirrell, you've said... At least twenty times by now." 

"Twenty four actually." another voice pointed out in a helpful sort of tone. 

"You don't understand. His credentials are amazing!" 

A hand clamped down on the boy's shoulder. "So tell me Mister Quirrell, what exactly are my credentials?" 

The two other boys with the now caught brown-haired boy scampered. 

"Uh..." 

"Go on Mister Quirrell." 

The boys stutter became evident as his anger at not being able to attend the class abated into that of sheer terror. 

"DMAP - D-Doctor of Med-Medicine and Applied P-P-Pathology, DM - Doctor of M-M-Music, DGS - Doctor of God's St-Studies, MA - Master Assass-Assassin, MPE - M-Master of P-P-Political Expediency, MASc - M-Master of Al-Alchemical Science, MIDD - Member of the Institute of D-Dance and D-Dep-Deportment, BScI - Bachelor of Political Expediency and DiPE - Diploma of Physical Education." 

Well done Mister Quirrell. I'll see you in class tomorrow." 

As he left, the boy sagged against the wall gasping for breath and muttering a litany of prayers to various gods. Some of which he recognised and others which he made a mental note to learn about. 

It was enough to make him laugh if he cared enough too. 


	3. History Is A Kick In The Head

**Authors Notes:** And thus we begin. His Lordship begins to teach the children about the history of their people and how it developed into what their society has to offer for them today in the Wizarding World... Y'know - you'd think this would be covered in the History of Magic Classes wouldn't you? Ah well - this is more politically based. And the Patrician would make it far more interesting don't you think? 

*grins* And I so could have easily made this slash. :P In joke, you had to be there. 

And just for fun I included a direct stab against the next generation of Hogwarts students and how the teachers (apart from Snape) care for them. Ten points if you can spot it. And another five if you can spot the 'Hogfather' reference. And a further ten points if anyone can spot the alcohol reference in here. 

**Disclaimer:** Nope I still don't own it because I'm not Rowling surprisingly enough. And nor am I Terry Pratchett. Bloody surprising is it not? 

And most of the information within comes from 'A Dictionary of Political Thought' by Roger Scruton. Most helpful that book is. 

**Thanks:** To Faith for being Faith. And the MartianHousecat for explaining the political content. 

And Faith - aren't you glad I didn't? 

And thank you Georgina for redoing all of this for me! 

___ 

**Chapter Two: History Is A Kick In The Head**

The class was empty. 

All except the twenty-one students that were sitting, waiting for the Patrician's arrival. A few of them glanced at the fifth year who was sitting at the back of the class looking as nervous as humanly possible. A couple of them began to point and whisper. 

"May I suggest that you focus on yourselves rather than the addition of Mister Quirrell to the class. It might help you to focus on your studies and perhaps you might even be ale to pass the class." 

Eyes turned to the front of the class. Lord Vetinari was sitting as his desk, looking at the children not yet happy but not yet angry. He was impassive to a fault. 

"Now I presume you are wondering why I have asked Mister Quirrell to attend this class? I felt he had promise - unlike the rest of seventh years that were in this room the last time we met." 

Most of them knew better than to mutter complaints under their breath. Most of them were too scared to utter a single word of protest. Most of them thought hexing Quirrell would be a good idea until one member of this school of thought caught the tail end of a disapproving glance cast in their direction. One however stood out from the rest... 

"Yes Miss Evans, what would you like to enlighten the class with today?" 

"Well sir, I was wondering - why is the class uneven? I thought because it was about politics then there would be sort of a democracy going on with equal right for equal numbers." 

The Patrician peaked his fingers in front of his chin. He stared at Lily, cold blue eyes boring into her... The four Hufflepuffs were all but holding onto each other whimpering in fear. 

"Miss Evans, has it ever occurred to you that not every society runs on the premise of a democracy?" 

"I don't understand sir." 

The Patrician sighed. "Miss Evans has it occurred to you that the British government and the wizarding world are two separate governmental bodies?" 

"But they work in conjunction together." seeing the disapproving look she hastily added. "Sir." 

"Working in conjunction with a government does not mean that they are the same thing. For example, your wizarding world runs a Guildian based society combined with an Oligarchy whereas the British governmental policy is more democratically based with a separation of powers over the executive branch of..." 

The Patrician trailed off. Apparently this was far too much information for the most to handle. The six Ravenclaws looked like all their dreams had come true in one sentence, the seven Slytherins looked both pleased with the admission of an oligarchy rule and disgusted by the concept of Muggle politics; the four Hufflepuffs looked like they were about to cry and finally the four Gryffindors were a mixture of the above. 

"Miss Abbott?" 

"Sir?" 

"What part of this did you not understand?" 

There was a pregnant pause before the timid Hufflepuff answered. "M-Most of it sir." 

"Mister Quirrell, please explain to the class what the combination of a Guildian based system with an Oligarchy is." 

"Y-Yes s-s-sir." 

The young Ravenclaw stuttered his way through an accurate description of what the Patrician had asked of him. Firstly, the idea of the Guilds being organisations to promote social, professional and religious interests historically and the evolution in terms of the wizarding world saw the formation of Apocatheries, Wand Makers, Broom Makers and other major business interests. The oligarchy saw the foundation for the Ministry of Magic whereupon the aristocracy had the centre of power for decisions here. 

"Well done Mister Quirrell." 

"Th-Thank you s-sir." 

The Patrician turned on the class again. "Any questions children?" 

Many faces were blank. Apparently the ideas of a Guildian based society - even though thoroughly explained - was totally foreign concept to the most of them. A pity as most in this room had grown up in the wizarding world - one would have expected them to grow up with a vague conception of how things were run. 

"Mister Lupin." sighed the Patrician. "Perhaps you could enlighten the class as to how the wizarding world runs its governmental procedures." 

"Er... The Ministry of Magic sir. That's where our laws come from." 

"And how precisely is your Ministry of Magic made up Mister Pettigrew?" 

Lily's voice rang out. "I get it now sir! The Ministry of Magic is made up of divisions and the divisions are representative of the subdivisions in the wizarding world and those are the basis for the Guildian system that you are taking about!" 

Six Ravenclaw heads crashed down on desks simultaneously as did one of the Slytherins. The remaining six Slytherins either had pained expressions on their faces or were trying not to fall off their seats laughing. 

"Mister Wilkes, are you all right there? Do you need to see the school nurse?" 

"No sir, I'm fine." 

"Then would you please cease from trying to remove your eye with the end of your quill." 

"Sorry sir, force of habit when faced with the obvious." 

"Quite so indeed Mister Wilkes." 

Snape, who was sitting next to Wilkes, took the quill from the boy and patted him on the shoulder. Wilkes seemed to give up on the idea of taking his eyeball out. At least he was not trying for one of the other student's eyes, the Patrician thought to himself, that would after all be messy and call into question the sanity of his students... 

He couldn't deny that the idea was a fascinating one though. 

"Miss Evans, next time I decide to call upon Mister Pettigrew to make an answer I will refrain from doing so and ask you instead. Does that suit you?" 

You could almost hear the divide going, "Go on Lily - tell the man yes... It'd be fun... You know you want too!" and "Lily - if you answer that question you'll never see the light of day again. Don't do it woman! For the love of God nooooo!!!" 

Instead she apologised. A collective "Phew!" and "Dammit!" went over the class. 

Lord Vetinari moved on. "Miss Evans seems to have left out that the Ministry of Magic is ruled by the few and that few is the elite of your society." 

Collective murmurs of assent, mostly from the seven Slytherins, echoed in the class. Vetinari allowed the brief discussion to go on for a moment before returning to the subject at hand. "Tell me children, has this system always presided in the wizarding world - or is this a relatively new development?" 

The Ravenclaws were the first to raise their hands, shortly followed by the Slytherins and then two of the Gryffindors. 

"Miss Brocklehurst." 

Young Larissa Brocklehurst nodded politely at the Patrician and began to speak. "The wizarding world has not always followed the current system that we have now. As Quirrell mentioned, there has been an evolution to the way our body of politics has run. Things are more clearly defined whereas before the system tended to overlap into each Guild and also the ideologies of the people in charge." 

"How so, Mister Ashlon?" 

The Gryffindor smiled and started to speak about the cultural divide that threatened to overthrow the Guilds during the age of the founders and several centuries later. The problem being that dark wizards were more rampant than they were nowadays. The Patrician noted a slight hitch in the boy's voice when he said this, however he followed through with his explanation - concluding with a statement of how the practitioners of the dark arts were slowly eradicated over a period of years when the wizarding world united to prevent further destruction of their people. 

"How would you then describe the wizarding world before the age of the founders and the Guildian system Mister Snape?" 

"I'd say it was similar to the ethos of chaos sir." 

"How so?" 

"Well sir, before the founders wizarding society was often cursed by Muggles - to be more specific the religious aspects of Muggle culture. This however was not always the case, as classical history shows wizards and some witches were regarded as heroes. For example in Greek history, Bellaphron who slew the Chimera was in fact a wizard. As society progressed and the old religions died out to make room for the now dominant religions such as Christianity, the old system of beliefs died in magic and the men and woman who used their powers to aid Muggles were persecuted. For reference here I turn to witch burnings, the Spanish Inquisition and lets not forget the persecution suffered in Salem." 

"Thank you Mister Snape. The next time we meet children, we will be examining Muggle society and their political prospects. Please note that wizards and witches were not the only ones that suffered at the hands of the majority. Many innocent Muggles were persecuted as well. Class dismissed." 

With that said the Patrician turned to his notes on his desk and the class left, quietly. The Hufflepuffs all but ran past his desk, the rest left the man to his work. Today had been an interesting lesson, the children either had a grasp on the subject or they were too frightened to admit it. 

That, or they were just plain ignorant. 

"Your Lordship?" 

"Yes, Miss de Boer?" 

"Might I have a word?" 

"Of course." 

~ 

Lily was somewhat pleased with her involvement in the class, although she did have some apprehensions as to whether or not the Patrician liked her. She left Peter and Remus to walk up to the Gryffindor common room by themselves - no doubt the boys were going to get together to cause some mischief. James had been rather put out by the fact that he had not been included into the class. She had to agree with him there - it seemed awfully unfair that only her, Peter, Remus and Tyberius Ashlon were the only Gryffindors in the class. Quirrell was a fifth year and a Ravenclaw to boot - why couldn't James be there as well. She stopped and frowned in the middle of the corridor. 

Life wasn't fair. 

In fact it was terribly unfair. 

She caught sight of two of the Ravenclaws in her class. Larissa Brocklehurst and Helena Kingston. She decided to go over and join in on the conversation that they were having. They were all friends after all - and she could use some girl company right now.. James and the boys were fine but there was just something more appealing about talking to girls... And they seemed to be talking about guys all ready - perhaps she could get some help in trying to move her relationship with James forward... 

"Honestly Helena, you have as much chance in shagging him as I do." 

"Shag who?" interrupted the plump redhead. 

"Oh hello Evans." sniffed the girl who had been talking. "We were just talking about Lord Vetinari and how much we like him - weren't we Helena?" 

"Yes Larissa. What do you think of him Evans?" 

The Gryffindor looked carefully at the two Ravenclaws she wanted to count amongst her friends and thought only for a moment before she opened her mouth to reply. 

"I don't like him." 

Larissa and Helena looked at Lily incredulously. 

"What isn't there to like? He's highly intelligent, very good looking and he doesn't have a biased opinion of the facts unlike every other member of this faculty." 

Again Lily paused. "How can you find him attractive? I mean he looks like an older version of Snape. Now someone like James..." 

Larissa snorted. "James Potter has nothing on Severus Snape and if you had any taste whatsoever then you'd see it. Evans, until you develop any sense that your Muggle infused mind can grasp - then you can be part of our conversation. Come Helena." 

They left a bewildered Lilly Evans standing alone and miserable at yet another rejection to add to this year's all ready large list. 

She honestly couldn't see what the attraction was compared to James. James was an athlete. His blue eyes rippled with the promise of fun, his hair wild and unkempt suggested an air of mischief. All Vetinari had to offer were hawkish features on a tall thin frame. He was arrogant but yet not, his beard hiding whatever could possibly lie beyond that impassive face. He had a powerful presence... 

The man was a mystery wrapped inside an enigma with the addition of a paradox to be sure. 

The polar opposite of James... 

Lily Evans, seventh year Gryffindor made an important decision. She headed to Lord Havelock Vetinari's office to see him. 

For the most part this would be about the way he treated her currently in the class, the second being that she should try and understand where Larissa and Helena were coming from, after all she really did want to call them friends of hers. And maybe they had a point... The Patrician could be good looking but... 

He still looked like an older version of Snape. 

Oh and perhaps there was the chance that she could get James back into the course. That would be good. At least she wouldn't have to sit with the Hufflepuffs any longer if he was in the room - not that the Hufflepuffs were bad or anything... They just weren't what she'd call good for the class. 

For starters they were far too frightened to actually answer anything - then again, she put that down to the Patrician's foreboding appearance. 

As she neared the class, Lily heard the familiar peal of razor-sharp laughter that signalled the presence of Narcissa de Boer - a Slytherin seventh year that attended the same class as she. Slowing her pace, she all but edged her way to peep around the door of Lord Vetinari's class. 

Narcissa - ice blonde sculpted to perfection was perched on the edge of his Lordship's desk. Her skirt, noted Lily, was riding dangerously high. 

Not that it appeared to be of any concern to the much older man. 

It was not long before the Slytherin left - brushing past Lily and hitting her on purpose, making a false apology and Lily almost swore she heard the mutter of "Stupid Mudblood" before the other girl vanished. 

Ignoring the protests of her mind, she entered without knocking. Silently she moved to Vetinari's desk, a neat stack of parchment moving ever so slightly with the small breeze she had created. She looked down at his bowed head as he wrote, marking a document relating to the class she was not entirely too sure of. 

"I do believe that you are casting a rather heavy shadow over my work Miss Evans." he said not even bothering to look up. 

"Oh, right... Sorry." 

She moved. The slight sound of the man scratching the parchment with his quill unnerved her. An awkward silence descended and after a while she began to fidget. 

Vetinari sighed and put his quill down and looked at her - his eyes looked like they were passing through her. 

Is there anything in particular you wanted Miss Evans or did you come here just to be irritating?" 

"I came here to speak to you sir... It's about the course." she replied hoping her little white lie would take to seed in a fruitful manner. 

"Take a seat then Miss Evans." 

She went for the seat the Patrician had indicated and then decided against it in favour of his desk. After all, if Narcissa de Boer could sit on it - then so could she... 

With a lack of grace she plonked herself down, knocking over half of the papers Vetinari was in the process of working with. 

"Thank you Miss Evans. This discussion is over." 

"But sir!" she protested. 

"Out." 

"But..." 

"Out Miss Evans." 

Something about the order and the steel in his eyes indicated painful things would happen if she did not take his advice. 

As she was walking out a comment was directed at her retreating figure. 

"Do not try and pass yourself off for something that you are not Miss Evans." 

Lily walked indignantly back up to Gryffindor tower. Of all the things he could possibly have done he had to say that one comment. Other teachers would have been more understanding to her plight - she would have even offered to pick up the papers if he hadn't of been so rude. 

"Callous old bastard." she muttered to herself and then instantly regretted it as he may have heard it. The man was odd - knew everything... Probably dabbled in the dark arts, looked like he did anyway. She gave the password to the Pink Lady who guarded their tower entrance and sat down in the empty common room. 

She wondered where James was. James would make it all better. 

~ 

"Where is the Patrician?" 

The Duke of Ankh looked at the Patrician's clerk, he was angry. 

Actually angry was probably not the right word to use when describing Sam Vimes' current disposition. 

Thoroughly pissed seemed far more accurate, although less appropriate term to use. 

"The Patrician is currently indisposed at the moment. Can I take a message at all?" 

"Drumnott - I need to see the Patrician right now. Where is he." 

"Indisposed your grace." 

"He's been indisposed every time I come and see him! When will he not be indisposed?!" 

The smaller, and much younger man, waved his hand flippantly - a trait Vimes presumed that he had picked up off the Patrician. "I can't really say your grace." 

Sam Vimes, Duke of Ankh and Commander of the City Watch slapped his forehead in disgust. Through gritted teeth he said, "When the Patrician is not busy, please inform him that I need to speak to him... Rather urgently." 

"Of course your grace. Will there be anything else today?" 

It took a great deal of willpower for the older man not to hit the younger. 

"Nothing." he snapped and then stalked out, cursing the Patrician for not being available. 

And the rest of the city of Ankh-Morpork flowed on. 

~ 

The Patrician got back to the palace later that night. He received the three urgent messages, all from Commander Vimes demanding an audience, handed the paperwork he had taken with him to Drumnott - mostly regarding the state of affairs in the city - and then went to bed. He was not needed at Hogwarts for the next couple of days, thus Vimes could have his meeting the next day. He was pleased with the way that the city was running without him, like clockwork almost. 

He should have taken up teaching in another dimension a long time ago... 

He signed the last of the ordinances that needed to be signed and went to bed, foregoing the game of chess he sometimes played in the evening. 

~ 

The children waited patiently in the class, eyes on the door and not saying anything - just in case they missed their teacher's arrival. 

Someone coughed. 

"Quite all right there are we Mister Pettigrew?" 

The Gryffindor got over his coughing fit by falling out of his chair after the silky voice had spoken. 

"Y-Yes s-sir." 

"Excellent. Shall we begin then? Unless anyone else would like to have some form of medical emergency?" 

Pettigrew turned bright red, the Slytherins were dying to snigger but thought better of it. Last thing they really wanted was to draw attention to themselves that was not favourable. 

"Miss Evans, perhaps you would like to begin the discussion on Muggle politics. Tell me, are their any similarities between the current political systems in the Muggle world of today and the wizarding world." 

The girl nodded - perhaps the Patrician wasn't all that bad, she thought to herself. She surprised herself by giving a model answer about how they were in fact quite similar. Her main examples consisted of the House of Lords and the Ministry of Magic. The idea here being that they were similar in format with the creation of rules. 

"Well done Miss Evans." 

The Patrician was pleased with her... It was almost as if he'd totally forgotten about the desk incident. She beamed happily at him. 

"Do you have anything at all to add Miss Evans?" 

"No sir." 

"Are you in any form of pain at all?" 

"Uh... No sir." 

"Then please stop looking like that - you're beginning to scare Mister Turpin and Miss Abbott." 

Lily was crestfallen. Made a mockery of yet again. This class really wasn't for her. The Patrician was mean - and all she had ever tried to do was be the perfect student. She'd been polite, what more could the man want from her? Her right arm perhaps?! 

The class went well until they started to discuss the more controversial part of the course. 

Religion and Muggle politics and the conflicting ideals that turned them into one... 

First there were the short and very terse answers, accompanying then were the patronising questions. Second came the all out distrust between the Pure Bloods and those that were of a primary Muggle decent. Third came the volley of whispered hexes between each group. Finally the class ended with three black eyes, a broken rib and one student painted Hufflepuff Yellow - much to the disgust of the other six Slytherins. 

Vetinari applauded them for their efforts and sent them on their way. 

Their homework for that night was to write a ten-foot parchment about reasons why they should respect each other's political differences. 

~ 

_Your Lordship, _

__

_I must say I am most disgusted with the recent behaviour of your class. My Gryffindors have been subjected to horrific incidents in that room and have also indicated to me that you are the sole reason for their problems. Miss Evans has informed me that you are absolute terror to her and Mister Pettigrew, and I have also heard similar reports from Anise Sprout that her Hufflepuffs live in abject fear of you. Something about you being trained as Assassin, or so I have heard. On this issue I believe that the students are overreacting but the rest I feel they are not. _

__

_May I suggest to remedy this situation or else face dismissal from this programme. _

__

_Yours Sincerely _

__

_Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House)_

Vetinari read the letter with amusement. 

So the children had decided to complain about his teaching methods... It had only taken them three lessons to find fault with him. He thought it not surprising that it was the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors that found him to be intimidating - although only two were specifically mentioned. Young Lupin and Ashlon did not seem to have a problem, Evans tried far too hard to impress him and young Pettigrew was a disgrace. The Hufflepuffs he could make allowances for to a point. They were no than the trainee Dunces in the Fools Guild after all. 

The Patrician reached for the silent bell that would summon Drumnott to his services. The young clerk came, as he always did - waiting for the Patrician's instructions quietly as he did. 

"I want you to take care of the owl." 

"The owl sir?" 

Vetinari indicated the dazed looking bird staggering around on the floor by the window. 

"Ah, the owl sir." 

"Indeed. It seems to not be handling the transition very well - though what fool sends an owl to travel across a dimension or two with a message is beyond my comprehension." 

"Does this have something to do with your whereabouts the four days you were unavailable sir?" 

The Patrician looked at the clerk. No more words were said, the clerk went about his duties and the Patrician composed a message back to McGonagall. It was along the lines of 'Perhaps if your student spent less time trying to impress me and the other grew a backbone then perhaps their would be no problem. Please do let young Evans and Pettigrew know that I will be wanting to discuss this with them as soon as possible.' 

It was a far more eloquently written however. 

As there would be no need for him to return to Hogwarts until early next week, he turned his attentions back to affairs of the city. This was after he had sent a pigeon back across the dimensional continuum. A pigeon rather than an owl because the spatial interference would not ruin the tiny brain of the creature. 

The owl that he had been sent would be cared for of course. It would be a symbol of ignorance. 

~ 

_Your Lordship, _

__

_Please return my owl this instant! I do not know, nor care, about the system in your country but when one sends a personal owl to another it is expected that the same bird be returned. This bird you returned to me I find a personal affront to not only myself but also the school. _

__

_Yours Sincerely _

__

_Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House)_

~ 

_Dear Professor McGonagall _

__

_Your owl is currently sitting in a cage trying to sing like some form of small songbird. And might I add - doing it rather badly. When you sent the creature through with the message, the dimensional travel interfered with its brain. Rest assured the bird is being well cared for and will be until the end of its days. _

__

_Yours Sincerely _

__

_Havelock Vetinari (Patrician of Ankh-Morpork) _

~ 

There had been no more correspondence from Minerva McGonagall but there was - waiting for him in Dumbledore's office. She immediately launched into a barrage of insults, which he listened o with great amusement - nodding his head every so often as if he were taking it all to heart. 

"Thank you Professor for your observations. And no - reassurredly, I am not an agent of this Voldemort character that you speak of." 

"Minerva, please calm down." 

The seething Deputy Head of the school fell silent - glaring at the Patrician. 

"Mister Dumbledore the bird is quite happy where it is. My clerk Drumnott provides it with great care. I must say, it seems rather happy in its new environment." 

McGonagall was about to protest again but Dumbledore lay a hand on her arm in an effort to calm the formidable woman, and possibly keep her from hexing the other man. 

A few more formalities were then cleared and thus began the discussion about the children in the class. McGonagall managed to keep her ire to an astonishingly quiet level and it was agreed that the Patrician would speak to the students in question after the class had finished for that day. 

Dumbledore was not entirely too sure how they had reached that consensus but accepted it. There was not much he could do now, as the man had left for his class. 

Speaking of which... He hadn't even heard him leave. 

~ 

The lesson that day progressed nicely. 

There were no broken bones, no insults and most importantly - no irritating little sots interrupting the lesson every five seconds to say something that had no particular importance to the actual lesson whatsoever. 

"Thank you for your home work children, class dismissed. Mister Pettigrew, Miss Evans and all of the Hufflepuffs please stay behind." 

He could almost hear the silent screams from the four Hufflepuffs and Pettigrew. Young Evans however was a picture of serenity. She was smiling and she was silent. 

If there was one thing that the Patrician couldn't stand it was overly silent people with smiles on their faces. It was a clear indication that they were in fact up to something. 

"I hear that you six seem to have some problems with me and my teaching method. Instead of broaching this issue with myself, you have gone to Professor McGonagall for aid. May I inquire as to what the problem is?" 

The four Hufflepuffs were all but sitting on each other and Pettigrew looked as if he'd rather be over there with them than sitting next to Lily. 

"Sir." said Lily as she raised her hand to speak. 

"Yes Miss Evans." 

"We in particular find you very unapproachable compared to the other teachers here at the school. You put us on the spot sir and it is very disconcerting." 

The Patrician nodded before speaking. "Tell me Miss Evans, what exactly are you here at Hogwarts to learn?" 

"Witchcraft and wizardry sir." she replied in a puzzled tone. "But I don't see how that is relevant to this issue." 

"Miss Evans it is very relevant and let me explain why. I presume most of you intend on becoming aurors or at one point will be faced to use you magic in great urgency will you not?" 

The six students nodded intently and the Patrician continued with his explanation. 

"The reason why I put you on the spot as you call it Miss Evans is because this will train you to be ready for future situations which require you to be alert. You live in very dangerous times and your teachers here tend to coddle you in order to prepare you for he world outside. I wonder, how much coddling do you think your enemy will give you before they curse you?" 

The look of confidence was slowly wiped from Evan's face. The Hufflepuffs and Pettigrew slowly relaxed in their seats. The Patrician wasn't out to get them - he was out to help them... 

Sort of. 

"Have I made my intentions clearer at all?" 

"Yes sir." five of them chorused. 

"Miss Evans?" 

"Can I speak to you in private sir? I'd rather not broach it here." 

"Of course, the rest of you are dismissed." 

Once they were gone, Lily made the wisest decision she had made since the Patrician had started to teach here... She stayed in her seat rather than trying to sit on his desk again. They sat and Vetinari waited, Lily attempting to reach for the courage her house deemed that she have. Eventually it came out. 

"Why don't you like me sir?" she blurted. 

"Miss Evans I neither dislike you nor do I like you." 

"But you're always so mean to me and I try my hardest to the best student in the class!" 

The Patrician was thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps the problem lies within your need to be perfect rather than you being who you are." 

This was a revolutionary concept for Lily. This was the seventies, the age of Aquarius, the age of burning your bra to throw away the symbolic shackles the "weaker" gender were kept under. Philosophy like this made an impression on young girls who fought the evils of oppression by the dominant male. The combined powers of feminism and the idea that what others thought about you wasn't all that important struck took aim and struck with true force in Lily's mind. 

You could almost hear the glingleglingleglingle. 

"I understand now sir. Thank you so much!" 

The girl left, the Patrician couldn't help but feel that he had created a monster. Nothing that couldn't be dealt with at a later date however. 

He settled down to read the homework that the children had handed in to him... 

Apparently a ten-foot parchment of real educational value was something of a rarity at Hogwarts. This also followed through with the idea of "respect" - that too was rather far-fetched. 

The most enlightening, as he perused through the stack, were the essays from both sides which condemned either point of view. For entertainment value he would have to recommend Daniel McKinnon's, "Both Muggles and Pure Bloods are complete and utter idiots. I respect only those that do something to earn it. My Da and my Ma have earned it, ergo that is where my respect will forever lie." 

He gave the boy an 'A'. 

The Patrician felt he deserved it. 

Amongst the others that got 'A's' were Snape, Malfoy, Lupin and Evans. He saw right through Snape and Malfoy's efforts but gave them the points anyway for a good attempt at faking their way through that particular piece. Down the bottom he wrote a few notes to give suggestions on how to lie convincingly in an essay. For starters, learning not to write the word 'Muggle' so heavily would be beneficial. Heavy-handed writing suggested some form of prejudice and could insinuate less than favourable results. Evans on the other hand actually handed in a fairly decent piece of work. At the bottom he wrote a congratulatory note commending her effort. 

~ 

The last lesson was spent with a quiet summary of the differences and the ideals of respect. They came to a conclusion... The laws set by the Ministry of Magic were in fact unfair but fair at the same time. This of course followed through with any and every law ever created. Ultimately the ruling council would always do things to their advantage rather than to the advantage of the lower castes. 

The second half of the lesson introduced the next topic on the list. 

Ideological Differences. 

A tie-in with the Historical Aspects of this course. This however, would cover the latter ideals of the wizarding world. Most importantly it would touch on the ideals of light and dark in context. 

He watched with interest the way that this affected the students. Most of them were solemn, some even spoke with hooded voices. Hiding their grief and sometimes even their belief in what the minority was calling for. 

There was one rule placed in the class though. No wild accusations were to be made against another student. The unsaid protests showed on a few faces, rage painted the room. He could have cut the tension in the room with a knife if he had cared to. 

"What you must understand children, is that the key element to politics is understand your opponents stance and identify with it before you can justify your own stance. You must see both sides of the coin for it to be a valuable piece of metal." 

Lily was the only one to take this as totally Zen meaning. She nodded her head to everything the Patrician said. Young Quirrell, who had the misfortune to be seated next to her, looked at her incredulously and started to inch away ever so slightly. 

"Mister Quirrell is there something you wish to add to the conversation?" 

"No sir." 

"Then why exactly are you fidgeting?" 

Quirrell inclined his head towards Lily. 

"The intensity of a persons listening can become a nuisance and they may in fact lose what is being said. Miss Evans?" 

"Yes sir?" 

"I would like you to write up a presentation for the next class. I want you to research the differences of the current political tensions of both sides. I expect a non-partisan presentation I add. Are you capable of such a task?" 

Lily was extremely proud of the attention that was being drawn to herself. Other members of the class were thinking along the lines of "Bloody Gryffindor gets all the luck", the rest just wanted to see her fail miserably. 

"Oh and Mister Quirrell. I would like you to assist Miss Evans with her endeavours. Class dismissed." 

And thus ended the first part of the course. Muted complaints at the Evans girl working with the fifth year on a very important presentation were kept well away from the Patrician - although he did in fact know about them. It was one of his many talents - having ears in places that he himself couldn't be, or at least wasn't supposed to be. 

The Patrician went to Dumbledore's office. He wished to discuss the next part f the course, find out if there was any chance that the children in the class may find the content offensive at all. If there was, then at least he could be prepared for the worst to happen. The gargoyle guarding the entrance accepted his password that he had been given and let him up the stairs. 

The headmaster was waiting for him. 

"Mister Dumbledore, I wanted to speak to in regards about the next part of my course." 

"Oh?" 

The old man was looking up at the Patrician intently. He indicated that the younger should take a seat and silently offered the other cup of tea that was sitting on the desk. 

"There may be some conflict of interest with the next part of the course and what it will be dealing with. I wanted to know if there were any particular students that would be sensitive to the matter at hand? Perhaps those that have suffered some form of injustice from either side." 

"I think perhaps the idea of Voldemort's politics will cause the majority of the class some difficulties. The ones to watch out for however would be the Hufflepuffs, young Lily Evans and Tyberius Ashlon. You may need to remove the wands at the beginning of each lesson. Some students may take it upon themselves to defend their family honour." 

Clearly the headmaster was indicating the opposition to the names he had spoken. Unsaid, but he was referring to Malfoy, Snape and the rest of their little group in the class. The Ravenclaws, as it sounded, were also not above suspicion. 

"What about outside the class headmaster? What will you do in order to protect the students then?" 

"There will be protections available for those with Muggle blood. Be assured your Lordship, no student will come to harm under my care." 

The Patrician knew now where the thoughts of the headmaster did lie. He absorbed the information and said not a word - preferring to change the subject instead. 

"I feel some remorse at Professor McGonagall's owl that she sent me during my time on the Disc. I would like to make amends to the woman as she feels that this is solely my responsibility. However, I have no clue as to where to begin. Perhaps a replacement for the bird she lost would be the appropriate gesture." 

"An excellent suggestion your Lordship. I shall make the necessary arrange..." 

"No need." the Patrician interrupted. "I will be quite able to do this myself. All I require is a student to volunteer as my guide." 

"Of course, perhaps you would prefer it if Hagrid made himself available to your needs." 

"A student will be fine Mister Dumbledore. It will allow me to get to know my charges better." 

"As you wish. I will make arrangements for Mister Pettigrew and Mister Lupin..." 

"I was thinking perhaps of Mister Snape." 

"Oh." Dumbledore thought for a moment and then nodded at the Patrician. "I see perfectly your Lordship. An excellent suggestion. I will send the boy a note immediately." 

The Patrician opted to wait in his offices rather than to stay with Dumbledore. The old man seemed to have a different take on the reasons behind his suggestion of Snape rather than the acceptance of the two Gryffindor boys. Lupin would have been an interesting subject to bring along, but he had seen the altercations between Snape and Lupin. The hate that poured of the Slytherin's body every time the Gryffindor came near radiated deeper than he would possibly ever know. It was as almost as if the Gryffindor's very presence was a personal affront to the Slytherin. 

"Good afternoon Mister Snape." 

"Good afternoon sir" 

The boy was silent, waiting for the man before him to speak. 

"I trust you understand why you are here?" 

"Of course sir." 

"Very well. We should leave for the town immediately." 

"Yes sir." 

A carriage was waiting for them outside by the steps that led up to the school. They sat opposite each other, silent as they began the journey to Hogsmeade. The Patrician had his eyes closed but yet Snape could feel the scrutiny he was under. He was determined not to fidget under the closed stare, instead opting to seat himself exactly as the Patrician was. Rigid body, eyes closed and head tilted slightly. 

"Mister Snape, you make an excellent mimic." 

And that was the last thing that was said until they reached the small town. 

Snape looked at the Patrician expectantly. He knew the man was not of wizard decent, but yet he fit into the town with such ease it would have been hard to distinguish him from a real wizard. He watched the man move with an air of superiority that only the ancient Pure Bloods could carry. He overheard the whispers of those around him - confirming that they knew this newcomer or at least spreading stories about his coming. It had only taken an hour but this man had in fact become a wizard of ancient and powerful blood. The only indecision made was whether or not his loyalties lay with Voldemort or with the fight against him. 

"Everything all right Mister Snape?" 

"Yes sir." 

Severus led them to the Pet Store as it was expected of him. He held open the door for the Patrician and then followed him in. They were immediately accosted by the owner - apparently business had been slow. 

"Your assistance is not needed at this time sir." 

The owner faulted for a moment and then nodded. Severus made a mental note of the Patrician's disposition - something to be stored away for future reference. 

"So Mister Snape, what do you think of these?" 

The boy hadn't even noticed the Patrician slip away to the other side of the room. He was standing beside a selection of birds. Each was beautiful, but yet something about them was not right. 

"They're ill sir. I wouldn't recommend them to anyone." 

"They look perfectly healthy - how can you tell what is wrong?" 

The Patrician was curious about the boy's apparent knowledge and indicated that he should go on. Snape launched into an explanation of how the owl's appearance was deceiving. The pupils were dilated, their feathers far too glossy for a normal bird and finally - the colouring appeared as if it had been spell cast rather than a natural tint. 

"You have a very good eye for detail Mister Snape." 

"Thank you sir." 

The Patrician beckoned the store owner over and waved Snape away from the proceedings. It appeared that only a few words were exchanged, but when the owner turned - he was as white as a sheet. He went out the back and came back five minutes later with a owl that was perfectly healthy without magical means to aid it looking like this. He all but gave it to the Patrician - Snape would have thought the price on that birds head would be thrice what Lord Vetinari had paid for it, but apparently there was a sale going on. 

"Well done sir." said Snape as they left the store to return to Hogwarts. 

"Indeed Mister Snape." 

~ 

The Patrician handed the owl over to the Professor of Transfigurations and left her office almost as soon as he got there. In fact, if it weren't for the bird, she could have sworn that he was not there at all. Along with the bird he had written an apologetic note saying how sorry he was for the loss of her previous owl and how he hoped that this would more than make up for her loss. 

She saw the veiled sarcasm in his words but to any other it would just be another note begging for forgiveness. Most certainly the headmaster would see it that way. 

She couldn't help herself - she just really didn't like the Patrician. There was just something about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. 


	4. All Together Now! Part A

**Authors Notes:** Well I don't know if it'll have the same effect as I lost the original part of this and only had parts of it hand written but here it goes. And I've just come to the conclusion that this is going to be long... Oh god. Kill me. Kill me now. *sighs* I think I'll split the chapter. Damn you Political Ideology. Damn you and your inability to be straight to the point. 

Quirrell and Lily. Malfoy and Snape. I'm doing a round of humour. I hope you find it to your liking. So far this chapter will look at what the Patrician has in store for them. A short presentation and then the class will begin. 

I foresee bonding. 

Probably. 

Oooh. And ten points if you can spot the special reference in there. *grins* If you've been reading all the Author Notes carefully then you'll get it... Or if you know me. 

**Thanks:** To Georgina for beta-ing yet again. And to all those that pushed and pushed to get this done... The both of you. 

**Disclaimer:** I'm someone entirely different to the people that actually wrote the originals. Therefore its not mine. Oh but Valerie Carter is mine. Sure she has a description similar to that of another teacher... But lets pretend that they're related and it runs in the family. ;) 

_ 

**Chapter Three: All Together Now!**

**Part A**

"Oi! Lily!" 

Quirrell's face lit up as James Potter approached the two of them. Mumbling something, he picked up his things that Lily was holding under close scrutiny and scarpered. Being alone with Lily for the last six hours as she rattled on about the Patrician, and how this assignment just had to be perfect, had made him more edgy than usual. The seventh year Gryffindor was a meglomaniacle tyrant to put it mildly. Her sudden fascination with the Patrician hadn't made matters any better either. 

At least there was one thing to come from all of this - his half of the assignment was done to his liking. 

"Where on earth have you been all day? Have you been here with him?" he asked and pointed to the now non-existent Quirrell. Shaking his head he turned back to his girlfriend to interrogate her further. "What exactly have you been doing?" 

"I thought I told one of the boys to give you the message." 

"What message?" 

"The one that said I would be unavailable for the whole day because I have that very important presentation to do for his Lordship's next class." 

"Oh. Him." James replied with a considerable amount of venom in his voice. "Is that all?" 

Lily looked at him. "James?" 

"What?" 

"Well I really don't see what the problem is. I mean the Patrician is such an interesting man and he put me in charge of a very special assignment. Although I am having problems with Quentin, I'm sure the Patrician will see through his half-hearted attempt and see my brilliance." 

James blanched. Before, Lily had told him that the Patrician was out to get her. He'd been with her when she went to McGonagall in tears about the whole situation in class. How the man was deliberately singling her out and mocking her with every single word that she spoke. 

"James?" she asked, snapping him out of his reverie. "Is everything all right?" 

James decided to come right out with it. Lily wasn't acting right for a girl who said someone was out to get her. She's been bewitched or something. Must have been something that Assassin trained monster had done to her. Perhaps it was some sort of drug or something. 

"No Lily. Nothing is right... I mean look at you! You're obsessing over a man you hated a few days ago and quite frankly." 

She looked at him. "I really don't have time for this right now James. And I have no clue as to what you are talking about." 

"How could you not know? Lily. You hated the man. And now... It's almost as if you like him. You don't like him, do you...?" He placed a reassuring arm around her. "You can tell me anything Lily..." 

A telltale stain of red touched Lily's pale skin. "Of course I like him James. He is my teacher after all. Very brilliant man you know. Highly intelligent and very wise in the ways of the world." 

James raised an eyebrow at the girl he was holding. It had to be a Muggle thing. Age of Capricorn or something. 

"Has he done something to you?" James was still wary of the man. He had not forgotten the way he had been treated and passed over for this class, nor had he lost the memory of where the Patrician had been taught. Assassin's Guild. What sort of parent sent their child to learn how to harm others? Apparently not one in their right frame of mind... 

That is what his father said anyway. And his father definitely knew what was best. 

"James darling." replied Lily with a serene look on her face. "Yes he has done something to me. He has enlightened me with his words of wisdom. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my partner. We need to make this assignment perfect for his Lordship." 

She pecked James on the cheek and then left the slack-jawed boy to his own devices - which vaguely resembled the gold fish she'd been imitating not so long ago - as she flounced away looking for her young Ravenclaw partner. 

~ 

The library was fairly quiet for this time of day at Hogwarts. The light and the dark haired boys that were seated in the far end of the library, close to the restricted section, had only seen one other whilst they sat together - one working on an essay and the other consulting a large dusty tome. The person that they had seen, one harassed looking Ravenclaw from their class had made them snicker when he fell over a stack of books and earned a sharp glare from Miss Pince. They returned to their work, but made sure to keep an eye on the boy from their class. 

"I've finished the essay for Dark Arts Severus. Do you mind having a look at it for me?" 

Snape took the parchment from Malfoy and scanned it. He made a few marks on it and then handed it back. "You might want to rephrase your last couple of paragraphs here and here." he said and indicated the places in question without even looking. "They look like a sixth year put quill to parchment, rather than a seventh year." 

Malfoy reread then nodded. "I see your point. How about this.?" 

Snape nodded. "Much better." 

"You didn't even look at it." 

"I know your work. I need not see it." 

"How can you be sure that I spelt everything correctly and made sure my grammar was proper?" 

"Were you not schooled by the finest wizarding tutors along with myself?" 

"Yes." 

"My point exactly." 

A loud commotion near where the Quirrell boy was broke their conversation. They looked up and saw Lily Evans grabbing the young Ravenclaw and dragging him out amid his quiet protests of "What about my stuff?" They watched with interest as he escaped her grasp and went back to his post. 

They were about to resume speaking when yet another loud sound distracted them. 

Lily was once again trying to remove the Ravenclaw. This time she'd cast a couple of spells to impede his escape. Frozen solid and now floating out of the sanctity of the library, everyone saw the pitiful "Help me. Oh god one of you have mercy. Please!" look on his face. 

Just another day at Hogwarts. It wasn't right unless someone was being unduly embarrassed. If ever it didn't happen, there was the theory that the entire solar system would collapse into a magical void of nothingness. Then again. Said theory had been developed by three intensely paranoid Ravenclaws who saw sleep as just another way for "them" to get you. Story went, that after three months of Pepper-Up potions, the young dears finally snapped, locked themselves in the library and proceeded to come up with every possible solution for every possible outcome - including the meaning of "Why?". 

They say that copious amounts of liqueur and certain potions were involved, but as a certain headmaster had declined to comment and further more denied all knowledge of this happening - no one knows for sure. 

"Should we help him?" 

"No. He should learn to cope with these sorts of things himself." 

"Aren't you feeling generous today?" came the sarcastic reply. 

The other boy sighed. "It doesn't necessarily mean that we can't have a word with McKinnon about the whole scene." 

"Let me rephrase my earlier statement to, my aren't we feeling nasty today?" 

"Indeed." 

Snape and Malfoy looked at each other - not believing what they were hearing. 

"Why, pray tell, did you just say that?" 

"Honestly? I don't know." 

There was a very pregnant pause between the two before Malfoy ever so hesitantly asked the question that weighed heavily on the minds of the twenty-one students that the Patrician was teaching. 

"So... What do you think of him?" 

The question was clear, the underlying one even moreso - if, of course, you knew exactly what you were looking for amidst the ambiguity. 

"Very smart and very fair I'd say. A pool full of valuable resources." 

"True. He could be useful." 

"Well... Yes." 

Malfoy arched an eyebrow. Snape stared back, not wavering in the gaze directed at him. 

"You aren't entirely convinced with my plan?" 

"I know exactly what you want as I'm sure he does, but somehow the words 'You'll be bloody lucky', come to mind." 

"Oh?" 

"Think about it Lucius. The man most definitely isn't human. He knows things and he most certainly isn't a fool. If he was, he would be like the rest of the idiots that teach here." 

"He would be a great ally. You can't deny that Severus." 

"No. You're right. I can't deny that. However, he's not the type to be manipulated or bought. He'll let you think you're manipulating him - when in fact you'll be his puppet on a string." 

"Everyone has a price." 

"Sure they do. I know that as well as you do. I just don't think his price would be worth it though. The man is a born strategist and a leader. He isn't going to roll over and beg whenever beckoned. It'll be the other way around." 

Malfoy sniggered at the sudden mental image of one of the most powerful wizards that ever lived, rolling over and begging for the Patrician's services. 

"Such thoughts will get you killed Lucius." remarked Snape, the twinkle of humour only visible in his eyes. 

"I know. But it was pretty funny." 

"Indeed Mister Malfoy. Indeed." 

~ 

Quirrell was trapped in the Gryffindor common room. His only means of escape was the window nearest to him. 

"Jumping and wishing for the best seemed like the most practical option. Sure. It'd be suicide, but the alternative was about ten times worse. 

At least it'd be quiet. 

"I really don't like your version of events Quentin. It's just so cold and unfeeling. You need to make it interesting." 

"It is int-t-teresting. It's all f-f-fact b-based events. The P-Patrician w-will l-like it." 

"You need to make your work more like mine. Honestly Quentin. I do know what I'm talking about. I am a seventh year after all." 

"But w-what you w-w-wrote isn't w-what he wanted. B-bypartison. Remember?" 

Lily frowned and glanced at her work again. She didn't favour the side she'd taken. Admittedly, some of the comments were inflammatory but that all came with the grounds of the topic they'd been set. The only way she could remove said offensive remarks was if she made it more mechanical. 

Like Quirrell's. 

She adamantly refused to change her position in her work. She was right and he was very, very wrong. There was nothing wrong with the format she'd chosen for the side of light - the anti-Voldemort coalition. 

"Listen to the words and what they say Quentin. Read it again. Out loud this time." 

The boy agreed. Maybe this time the stupid... The much older and apparently much smarter Gryffindor would connect the invisible dots with the garishly coloured pen. Bypassing the title, he launched straight into the content. 

"In this part of the presentation I have opted to speak on behalf of the side of light - or in other words, the side which is fighting against Voldemort and his desire to control the wizarding world.." he paused, taking a deep breath after reading what he considered to be an all too brief introduction. 

"Firstly the side of light represents all the good in the world, as they are fighting against the oppression that Voldemort is trying to cast down on us..." 

To Lily, her words were like music to her ears. Quirrell, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh or quite possibly gag. He hadn't really decided which this "epic" deserved more. 

"... These tensions can be linked back to the days of the Four Founders. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and finally Salazar Slytherin. 

"The founders had very different views as to the involvement of Muggles and those born with magic by non-magic folk, in magical society. The link here from the past to the present falls directly in the beliefs of Slytherin. Godric Gryffindor on the other hand, saw the underlying benefits of he inclusion to the before said parties." 

Quirrell paused for effect. Lily glared at him and motioned that he should continue. 

"The main benefits, in Godric's mind, being that of a more open society rather than a segregated one. By having an open society there would be no need for secrecy and the 'Obliviate' spell. This is merely one of the numerous factors which remain thoroughly contested in today's issues..." 

On and on went Quirrell. Halfway through, he lost his voice, but that did not stop Lily. She fetched him a drink and all but ordered him to continue. He had a pained expression in his eyes once he was done. Lily opened her mouth to speak when Quirrell spoke up instead. 

"I-I-I concede your p-p-point. Your w-work is b-brilliant." 

Lies could be painful. Far more painful than the truth as this one just proved. Hoping that the spirit of Rowena Ravenclaw would forgive him for this, he looked up at Lily and asked if he could leave - on the premise that he made his work more like hers, which of course he wouldn't but she wouldn't know that until the actual day of the class. It's not like she could kill him while in the presence of God. 

Well she could, but then she'd not be his "favourite" anymore. 

"Favourite idiot more like." he said aloud rather absentmindedly. 

"Pardon?" 

"Uh nothing." 

Quirrell fled and Lily was pleased. It was all going according to her plan. And that was all that really mattered. 

She stood and looked out the window that she kept catching Quirrell looking at with a forlorn gaze in his eyes. She saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team getting ready for practice. She was finished for the day so there was nothing stopping her from watching James play. 

~ 

Quirrell would have thought that the Ravenclaw common room was an adequately safe place for him to be, but when faced with Daniel McKinnon - a pit full of Basilisks seemed to be a much safer option. 

He took the berating like a man, pleaded for forgiveness - mentally rolling his eyes, only to be told off for being impertinent. Then he watched McKinnon stomp off to find Lily, or 'that bloody fat stupid cow' as he referred to her as, to give her a piece of his mind for harassing his housemates. 

He was now safely ensconced in his own quarters. Away from the noise, away from the idiocy and more importantly - away from the possibility of a beating. He sank down on his bed and relaxed into the familiarity of soft down. He picked up a worn book from the bedside table and cracked it open. Irony of irony as the first line read, "It was the bed of times, it was the worst of times..." 

"Quirrell." 

He groaned and looked up to see one of his dorm-mates grinning at him. 

"What now?" 

"Flitwick wants to see you?" replied the other boy with a snicker. "So. What have you done this time?" 

"Nothing!" 

"Sure you did... Anyway - he's waiting for you in the common room." 

Another groan - this one louder than the first. Common room visits from your Head of House were never a good thing. Especially when you had a reputation for causing things, albeit it inadvertently, to happen for better or more often than not - for worse. 

He went downstairs to find half of the house waiting for him, looking over open books and other various objects. He glared as best as he could and then saw McKinnon scowling over by the small Professor. 

"Scat you lot. We've got business here." he snapped.  


At this point Quirrell noticed Daniel was sporting a rather black eye. He snickered and then sobered up as the glare of death from the Prefect was pointed in his direction. 

"Off you go McKinnon." said Flitwick cheerfully. "Perhaps you can find something constructive to do." 

"But sir." 

"Now Daniel. Before I decide to add another days worth of detention to you." 

The older of the two boys opened his mouth and then shut it again. Although detention with Flitwick was fairly lax, he didn't rally fancy plucking birds for two days just so the ignorant first years could have something to float in charms rather than blowing up the furniture. 

It was just Flitwick and Quirrell now. He gulped and went to face the music. 

"You w-w-wanted to s-see me s-s-sir?" 

"Yes I did." replied the tiny Professor with a reassuring smile. "It's nothing bad though son. I just want you version of events of what happened today between you and Miss Evans." 

There was something unnerving about a tiny man smiling like a happy drunk who called you son. Then again, there was also something unnerving about a Head Girl who was as thick as two short planks. 

So Quirrell told him the entire story. He started with the Patrician and ended with Lily and her insistence that her work was far superior than his bland effort which followed the guidelines set. All throughout the tale, Flitwick nodded. He reached the end and waited for the Professor to speak. When he did, it wasn't exactly what he had expected. 

"Brilliant at Charms I must say, but she does lack that certain something in other departments." 

Quirrell blanched at the moderately harsh words. A teacher, a Head of House no less - speaking ill of the girl chosen by the headmaster and the deputy headmistress to represent Hogwarts as their finest... 

Actually. He had a point. 

"S-sir?" 

"I'll have a word with Professor McGonagall. Get Lily off your case. How does that sound?" 

Quirrell all but hugged Flitwick. 

"Thank you s-s-sir." 

"You're welcome. Now how about you show me this assignment of yours. I'd like to get an insight into why Miss Evans had an issue with it and perhaps point out a few inconsistencies to Professor McGonagall."  


The boy grinned and pulled his precious scroll from his robes. He handed it over eagerly to the small man and watched hesitantly as he read through, humming and haa-ing every so often as an interesting fact or two came up. 

"Intriguing points." he said, making a mental note to have a word with the mysterious Patrician. Quirrell's work, albeit exactly what was asked of him, could quite possibly be seen as advocating the position he took rather than presenting the facts upon the issue. He didn't particularly fancy writing a letter of condolence to the boys parents, apologising for the fact that he'd been unable to keep the boy safe from harm's way. 

"Which d-did you l-l-like m-most sir?" 

Flitwick looked over at the boy. He wasn't what one really expected to find lurking with the Ravenclaws. An outcast within the outcasts. Not quite mad enough to fit in with the rest of them. 

"Well." he said. "I really did enjoy the part about accession rights." 

~ 

It was time for the Patrician to return. Instead of slipping into the school unnoticed, he found himself staring at the headmaster. 

"Good morning Mister Dumbledore." he said with a raised eyebrow. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Your Lordship. Just the man I wanted to see. I thought perhaps you would like to meet the rest of the staff." 

Not waiting for an answer, he took the man by the arm and led him in the opposite direction of his class. The Patrician was amused at the wizard's audacity, but decided against any permanent action. 

"A delightful idea Mister Dumbledore." he replied as he removed the older mans arm. 

The two walked in a companionable silence, mostly as all the questions that Dumbledore directed at his Lordship were deflected before they were even asked. The students that were lurking at this hour of the morning, mainly the Ravenclaws that suffered from chronic insomnia, were stunned to see the sweet innocent, slightly insane headmaster walking with what appeared to be the devil incarnate himself. They all knew about the Patrician - they just never expected to see the two together at the same time. Although someone (a drunk Hufflepuff who shall remain nameless for the sake of proprietary) had theorised while in the drunken stupor, that the two men were in fact the same person and their beloved headmaster had just snapped and become some sort of Jekyll and Hyde character. 

This just proved that not all Muggle literature should be relied upon as historical fact - and yes. There was a need for Muggle Studies class. At least that way, wizarding folk might have some clue as to what passed for fiction these days. Hopefully an anonymous note, or maybe a hundred, spelled to the gargoyle outside the headmaster's office would encourage him to make a decision or two. 

The Patrician now looked like he was actually participating in a conversation with the headmaster. In reality however, the man who was merely replying with generic answers which sounded like he was paying attention without actually doing so. 

"Morning sir." 

"Good morning Daniel." responded Dumbledore cheerfully. 

McKinnon gave the old man an odd look and moved on. The Patrician smiled ever so slightly. Apparently Albus Dumbledore was oblivious to the fact that the world did not, in fact, revolve around him. 

A few more salutations were proffered, all to which Dumbledore replied to. Only about three of them were directed at the man - the rest were meant for his Lordship. An irony that such a well respected man, wasn't all that well respected after all. 

"Here we are then. After you." 

"Why thank you Mister Dumbledore." replied the Patrician with open sarcasm. 

Again. It bypassed Dumbledore's keen observations. 

The staff room, he noted, looked rather ostentatious and particularly far too overdone in red and gold for his tastes. The headmaster must have finally noticed something about his Lordship's attention and where it was in fact directed. 

"Grand isn't it? Godric Gryffindor himself designed and furnished this room specifically as a resting-place for the teachers when the school was first established. It has such a calming effect." 

"Quite." responded the Patrician. 

At least five of the eight teachers present tried not to choke on their drinks. A young hawkish looking woman with yellow eyes grinned at the taller man. 

"Well said." she remarked. 

The Patrician nodded his head ever so slightly, which then in turn made the grin broaden even further. 

"Valerie Carter, the Flying Instructor here. You must be the famous Patrician of Ankh-Morpork." 

"Indeed madam." 

She laughed. "Quite the charmer aren't you? Funny. Minerva said the exact opposite." 

"Valerie!" McGonagall's shrill voice sounded scandalised. 

"Ah yes. The indomitable Miss McGonagall and I have had words. I had thought we had cleared the air surrounding the issue but it seems not." said the Patrician. "Perhaps I should vacate the vicinity lest my presence cause the Professor too much trouble." 

"Nonsense." said Valerie. "You have a right to be here as much as any of the rest of us do." She offered her arm to the Patrician, who took it, and led him over to the far side of the room where the garish colours seemed to end not so painfully. "And if she doesn't like it." she whispered. "Then she can leave. Between her and the headmaster, it's a wonder the school hasn't been closed." 

The rest of the staff introduced themselves and the Patrician found himself amidst the more liberal members of the teaching staff. He found them entertaining. At least until the last member arrived in the room. 

The quiet discussion he had been holding with Corindor Sprout was rudely interrupted by a giant lummox of a man determined to introduce himself as none other than Rubeus Hagrid. 

"Pleased ta meetcha." said the beast man and proffered his hand. 

The Patrician looked at him and smiled, all the while looking disdainfully at the rather dirty looking hand. 

"Indeed." he said. 

The half giant was looking down on the thin man. The smile was... Well, he didn't really have the right words to describe it.. It was vaguely welcoming, yet if he moved forward and pressed his luck, then he quite possibly lose his hand or worse - his arm and maybe some more of anatomy. Perhaps, if the man before him were feeling generous, then he would retain at least one limb for use. 

He'd been talking James Potter recently. 

"If you will excuse me ladies and gentlemen. I must make preparations for my class this morning." 

Hagrid unconsciously stepped back as the Patrician stood up and swept from the room. The little group of teachers he had been with sitting with turned away from the games keeper to continue the fascinating discussion they had begun with the Patrician. All that was, except for the small Ravenclaw Professor of Charms. 

~ 

After bidding farewell to the staff, the Patrician hurried to his class - lest he be waylaid again by someone with "good intentions". Over all, the staff members were not as bad as the examples provided by Dumbledore and McGonagall. In fact, from general observation, the teachers appeared to be running the school rather than those that were deemed to "be in charge". 

"Excuse me your Lordship. Might I have a word with you?" 

The Patrician turned to see the tiny Charms Professor behind him." 

"Mister Flitwick, how may I be service?" 

"I wanted to speak to you about one of students." 

"Ah. Would this happen to be about Master Quirrell and Miss Evans and the presentation they will be doing this morning?" 

Flitwick was stunned into nodding. There was no possible way the man could have known. Unless the portraits had been gossiping again... That was a distinct possibility, he thought to himself. However, upon closer inspection of the inspection of the area surrounding the Patrician - all of the usually talkative subjects were missing. 

A voice bought him back to reality with the following words, "I understand your concerns Mister Flitwick and I assume that no harm will come to the boy. The class will be made to note that this work between the two of them does not necessarily mean that they advocate that particular position." 

The small Professor smiled. "Thank you your Grace. But how did you know where my concerns lay?" 

"One should always make a point of knowing everything if one is to run an effective leadership." 

Somehow the Patrician faded into the corridor. His strong presence lost into the stone that surrounded them. Flitwick shook his head. If the man weren't running a city somewhere else without any magic to his name - he'd hate to think of the devastation the man could cause here. 

Flitwick wondered which side he would fight for. Allied with the side against Voldemort, he would more than likely defeat the evil wizard and perhaps it would be the next fight of the greats. Similar in stature as it was between Grindelwald. However, if he fought for Voldemort then there was no doubt that the side of Light would lie in decimated ruins and the High Lord of Chaos would reign supreme with a Council of Terror to support his sovereignty. 

The Patrician was an enigma, which was quite beneficial if he thought about it long enough. At least with the air of mystery behind him - it would throw off the scent of the so-called head hunters that would seek the foreigner out for their own personal use. 

The little man glanced around suspiciously - looking to see if there was anyone around that could have stolen his thoughts on the subject that was the elusive Patrician. Silently, he muttered a few words to Merlin before escaping the dark corridor that seemed to grow colder with every breath he took. 

~ 

The twenty-one students shivered in the corridor outside their class. The door was unlocked but for some reason they were waiting for something. As per usual, the Patrician was nowhere in sight and the normally warring factions were subdued in their comments to each other. 

"Would it be at all frivolous for me to ask why you are all standing in the corridor? Are we planning on holding the class here? Perhaps this was a new decree that I was not made aware of. Mister Pettigrew?" 

"Yes sir?" 

The Patrician raised and eyebrow. "It was not a rhetorical question Mister Pettigrew. I did not expect you to answer it." 

Young Peter Pettigrew blanched. He had no clue what to say. He looked to Lupin for support. Ironically what he was seeking came from the most unlikely source of all. 

The Slytherins. 

"We were waiting for you sir." lied young Malfoy, a passive look covering his face. "We thought it would be polite." 

"Is that so Mister Malfoy? Tell me, was this purely out of politeness or was there some other reason to be unprepared for my lesson?" 

Lucius found himself falling through the loop. There was no way he could use subterfuge to escape from this trap that was being so effectively laid for him. Choosing not to say a thing, he entered a contest of will with the older and much more dangerous man. 

It didn't take long to find himself stared down by the master. 

"Shall we?" the Patrician asked as an open question. 

"Yes sir." came the collective - and obedient - reply." 

They parted, unconscious of doing so - not unlike that of a certain half-giant earlier that morn - as the Patrician breached the entrance to the classroom. 

Silently, he was followed. The Patrician watched them from behind his desk. As far as he knew, and he made it a point to know, there had been no traumatic events at all which would cause such a despondent feeling in the class. 

"Miss Evans, Mister Quirrell." he called out once the silent class had settled. "Are your individual speeches ready for your presentation?" 

He received a rather bright response from Evans and a polite nod of the head from Quirrell. The Patrician cleared his throat. Immediately, all eyes were on his person. 

"I would like to begin this class on the premise that what you are all about to hear is not necessarily the position that the person speaking will advocate. The pieces presented will be impassioned, the reason for this being that the propaganda of each side is very different to each other and this class is not about offering you choices in where your loyalty should lie - rather it is to establish the facts. This I have mentioned before, but for today I am reiterating that fact. Should there be any problems with what is said today - then you come to me. You will not take it upon yourself to solve any problems with the research conducted here. Am I clear?" 

"Yes sir." chorused the class. 

"Mister Quirrell and Miss Evans. To the front of the class please." 

Quirrell followed Lily up. He stood beside her, genuinely worried about what this would turn out like. Although the Patrician had made it quite clear that retribution was not to be made, he couldn't help but feel that he was going to suffer something horrible. He wondered if he could pay McKinnon for a certain amount of protection. 

"You may begin thank you." 

Quirrell offered the stage to Lily freely, which she took of course - with the grace of spoilt attention-seeking brat. He counted to ten in his head before he made it to that special place in his mind where he could tune out everything that was far beneath his level of comprehension. 

And Lily was in a category of her own way down there. 

He found himself drifting through a world where the intellectually elite ruled and the inferior were stuck in a small box over in the corner. It was a truly happy place. 

~ 

McKinnon looked up at the front of the class. Apart from the fact that there was probable cause that his ears were bleeding from the drivel that the Gryffindor was currently speaking, he couldn't help but noticed the look on Quirrell's face. It was almost as if he'd been mixing the entire contents of Sprout's back room together with a small amount of water from the lake and then proceeded to drink it. 

Not that he had ever done such a thing - well. That he could remember anyway. 

McKinnon looked around at the rest of his housemates and gestured towards the fifth year. Boot was the only one that responded. Using a complex set of hand gestures, he conveyed the fact that Quirrell was daydreaming. Quite possibly the same daydream that every Ravenclaw had when bored to death. 

Daniel nodded and went back to not listening. 

About twenty minutes later he found himself clapping. 

Evans had finished. 

"About bloody time." he muttered. 

The Slytherin sitting next to him snickered in agreement. 

"Such a way with words you have McKinnon. So delicate in your appraisal of things." 

"Why how would you have put it Lestrange?" 

Before Lestrange could answer however, the Patrician spoke. 

"Thank you Miss Evans for your rather colourful approach. I see that you took my words at face value and used your own meaning to interpret what this was supposed to be about. What did you think I meant when I said non-partisan?" 

"Exactly what I wrote sir. It outlines all the facts..." 

"And yet somehow you have made this entirely about the side that you have chosen." interrupted the Patrician. "Your wording shows this. For an example you continuously refer to Godric Gryffindor as Godric and yet you choose to refer to Salazar Slytherin as Slytherin. Does this not suggest some sort of preference in your case?" 

Lily wasn't entirely sure how to answer this. She honestly believed that what she had done was right. She smiled and looked at the man sitting at the desk. 

Quirrell. Sensing more impending doom than usual he chose to speak up. 

"S-s-sir? Can I s-s-start n-now?" 

The sooner this was over then the sooner he could go back to the safety of his dorm room, charm the door locked and stay in there for the next three days. Presumably someone would bring him food. 

He hoped. 

"Indeed Mister Quirrell. Miss Evans. I wish to speak to you after class." 

"Yes sir." 

Quirrell took and deep breath and began his speech. This would be hard for him due to his speech impediment but somehow he managed to survive the first few words. From then on - it all flowed as it should... 

"T-t-tensions are in the h-higher end of th-the extreme at this p-p-point in t-t-time as life has once again f-fallen into uncertain t-times. As m-my counterpart h-has s-s-suggested, this c-can be s-seen through h-history..." 

~ 

The Patrician listened with interest. Quirrell seemed to be on the right track with his words. There were a few points that bought out the bias - but this was then covered over with a statement regarding the very words that were cause for concern. The boy had a talent for the oratory, even with the stutter which seemed to even out as the speech flowed. 

This speech was almost three times longer than that of Evans'. More consistent as well. Although his eyes were trained upon the boy that was speaking, he was also watching the rest of the students. Many were making notes it seemed, possibly for after the presentation. The Patrician made a note to allow a question and answer session here in this forum, rather than letting this class bleed over - outside the safety of his care so-to-speak. 

Lily's disposition he also took careful not of. Judging by the smooth features covering the murderous look, she would be having words with her partner. Well after this class was truly done and finished. That was another thing he put on his list to discuss with her. 

But in what order though? 

Her abysmal attempt at a basic form of English and attempt at following simple instructions, or, the way she had lorded power over a boy much younger - although a site more talented than she - than herself. 

This decision could wait until after the class had finished. Where the majority of the questions lay would be his focusing point would start with her. 

Five more minutes and then Quirrell was done. "Stay." said the Patrician as he and Lily were about to move back to their respective seats. "Does anyone have any questions?" 

The fleeting look of hope that gave Quirrell an optimistic allure rather than the pessimist he usually was. Pity it lasted for only a few seconds and then the Patrician went and dashed all his hopes of freedom - well at least the chance to sit down and stop being under the scrutiny of so many people. 

Was it hot in here or just him? 

"Sir." came a broad Irish accent. "I have a question." 

Quirrell saw the Patrician nod his assent and he waited for the verbal onslaught that Daniel McKinnon was about to unleash upon him. He took one last look at the mental world he had constructed in his head, sent a goodbye to his parents - apologising for not being able to finish school and be a better son, mentally outlined the people he was coming back to haunt and then decided against throwing a quick prayer up to the heavens. After all. What had they done for him lately? 

Well apart from getting him into a class where he could experience his full potential and then making his life miserable for the sheer fun of it... 

He could see the funeral now. His mother would cry and beat her chest. His father - the staunch man who never showed emotion - letting a single tear drip onto the mahogany coffin before saying what a good boy he had been and how proud of him he was... 

"Yes this would be for Lily sir." 

He should have fallen over until he saw the look that McKinnon sent his way. Being caught in a fantasy world in class was not what a reputable student from a reputable house should be found doing. 

"Go on Mister McKinnon." 

If ever a look of pure malevolent mischief should ever be entered in the books, Daniel McKinnon should pose for the portrait. He stood up and smiled - then the rest of the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins anticipating the slaying of the beast by a few choice cutting remarks. 

The Ravenclaws caught each other's eyes and placed bets on how long it would take the whale to blubber. 

"Lily could you please inform me where the basis of your points lie? I found it very difficult to understand with the bias and all. Who were you representing in the end? To me it sounded more like the headmaster rather than the actual facts. The rest of us just have to wonder where your information was supposed to lead us... Down the garden path, into the Forbidden Forest and perhaps eaten by something, dare I say - horrid?" 

A chorus of snickers broke out in the Ravenclaw ranks. Contrary to common misconception, the Ravenclaws were particularly vicious especially when it came to the ignorance of a simple fact. 

A thin smile crossed the Patrician's face. The only ones that looked objectionable to this treatment of Miss Lily Evans, were the Hufflepuffs and Lupin and Pettigrew. It appeared that the other Gryffindor was going to stay well out of this one. In fact it looked like Mister Ashlon was trying to defect to another House, or create his own. 

"I'll have you know Daniel, the basis for my points lie within the history of this great institution and what has been shown outside of it." 

A thought came to the Patrician's mind. Since when had this become a class for Political Evangelism? 

Apparently McKinnon thought along the same lines. 

"Would that be the history of 'The First Church of Godric Gryffindor' by any chance?" 

Lily looked ready to spit tacks. Quirrell was slowly edging his way to the only exit route in the class. His escape was foiled by the head girl who latched onto him and started to snarl, "And what about him? He was all but asking you to join up!" 

"Oh shut your trap Evans and leave the poor boy alone. Haven't you put him through enough trauma as it is?" 

"Hey McKinnon. It's a touchy subject, so why don't we all calm down and talk about this rationally..." 

"Give it a rest Lupin. McKinnon has a point about the harpy and if you and your little support group for the shrew could see the forest through the trees, then perhaps you'd understand. You did hear about the library incident did you not?" 

"What library incident?" 

"Yes Mister Snape. Do enlighten us all." 

The class paused in mid-argument. The knew the Patrician had a knack for going unnoticed, but now they discovered he could fade into the back of their minds also. 

"Mister Snape?" 

"Yes sir." 

Snape wracked his brain with what to say. It's not like he and Lucius had offered to help out and he was fairly certain that this would be noticed. Oh well. If he was going down then so was Malfoy. Slytherins stick together and all. 

"Lucius and I were in the library together in order to finish off our homework..." 

Two daggers were aimed at his back, that is one thing he was sure of. Thin slivers of silver just waiting for that pivotal moment to strike. He continued to tell his story - leaving out certain parts for safety's sake. 

The Patrician said not a word throughout the tale. Lily turned an interesting shade of reddish-purple and Quirrell made for a sorry sight indeed. In fact, the words "You poor little bastard." came to mind when most of the students took in the pitiful look on his face. 

His Lordship cleared his throat. "And did it not occur to either of you to help the boy?" 

"No sir." said the two Slytherins. 

An old Ankh-Morpork saying came to his mind. Something along the lines of bridges, the river that ran through it and someone yelling "For Gods Sake Man! Don't Do It!" 

The application in this context being fairly obvious. Perhaps even to the headmaster of all people. 

"How very Slytherin of you." remarked the Patrician. "Miss Evans do let go of Mister Quirrell." 

"Yes sir." 

With Quirrell now panting on the floor in and effort to regain the oxygen that had escaped his precious grasp, the class resumed its not so tolerable discussion of the presentations. This round however, the Patrician was going to play a more mediatory role than before. 

"How many of you here found the presentations to be inflammatory? And yes, I am referring to both of the presentations not Miss Evans' alone." 

Nineteen hands rose and chatter filled the air detailing the points where the students felt Lily and Quentin had delved off track and into a brainwashing scheme to steal souls and enlist each other into the ranks of darkness... Depending on what side you took and how you viewed the entire situation of course. 

The soft silky word of "Silence." resounded in the class and its orders were followed. 

"Tell me something children. Is there anything that you have learned in regards to what the actual issue means?" 

A collective sickle dropped. One of the more timid students raised their hands. 

"Mister Bones?" 

"This stems from the last class doesn't it sir? You wanted to elaborate on what you said... Something about being able to see both side of the coin... You gave Lily and Quentin a controversial topic to exam and that's what they did. However, when we went to exam it - it was far more difficult than expected and we argued over the meaning of the topic. In effect sir, we just established another forum of politics in an effort to understand the wider world and how it all works." 

"Very well done Mister Bones. Tell me something, when did you work this all out?" 

Young William looked sheepish. "Not until you asked us what we had learned sir. I did review my notes from last week in order to try and see if there was something behind it all but I guess I still found it to be a little ambiguous." 

The Patrician stood up. "That children, was a perfect example of what ideological differences mean and how one should view them. Yes, you can have you own personal point of view but in order to justify it you must be able to recognise what the opposition is looking towards. Politics is not for the closed-minded amongst us. A good politician must learn how to recognise the needs and wants of the people. Concessions must be made in order to run an effective government. I find it rather amusing that in this setting, none of you were willing to make concessions into understanding what was being presented to you. Yes. For the most part it was rather inflammatory but what else did you expect? Society, children. Is not run by universal harmony. People thrive on chaos, not love. This particular issue we shall continue next time we meet. Class dismissed." 

All but Lily left. "Miss Evans." started his Lordship before she could speak. "Had you followed the instructions set, that would have been a perfect example of how your position developed in the political sphere. I find it disconcerting that my instructions were ignored so your own vision could be let loose on the students." 

Lily looked at her shoes. "I apologise sir. I thought I was doing the right thing." 

"Sometimes Miss Evans, the right thing is not always what one should do. Tell me something. Are you finding this course difficult at all? Because it seems to me that you are. If you wish to be removed from the class then I fully understand and I will have it arranged." 

"No sir. I don't want that." 

"Then what do you want Miss Evans? All its seems so far is that you are incapable of following a simple instruction and you want to attempt to cause me no end of grief. Is that your sole purpose for still being here Miss Evans?" 

She looked up at him. Her face reddening and eyes swelling with unfallen tears. "I want to do my best sir. I want to prove that I can do this..." 

"Then perhaps Miss Evans. You should think before you open your mouth to speak." 

She nodded and he stood up to leave. He inclined his head to show that she was dismissed and as she left she turned, only to find the Patrician gone from her line of sight. 

"Thank you sir." she whispered. 

~ 

"Political Ideologies as we have discovered, are a subject which are not to be taken lightly.. They are controversial. They seek to favour one side only as we have seen in the last class. It is a version of political chaos so-to-speak. There is not one system that comes to my mind which does not have complications residing within the infrastructure..." 

The class was listening to the Patrician with closed mouths and open ears. This time round, the children were expected to listen rather than be a part of the content that was offered today, although they knew that at some point they would be called upon to make an observation of sorts... Today they were learning about the reign of chaos over the reign of peace. 

"Peace has good qualities, I will not deny that. The question I ask you is how many systems are based purely on a peaceful way in modern society? Mister McKinnon I do not appreciate that look. Perhaps if you knew anything on the study of tribal lives that still exist in today's modern world, then perhaps you would understand what I mean. There are cultures that live in relative peace within their own society, the only real threat to them being that of modern man and all his resources. 

"Now class. You have listened, now I want your views. Why is it that chaos seems to form the most integral role of our society? What is it about the evolution of thought that has prevented people from becoming one and living in harmony?" 

Hands rose at an unusually fast rate. In fact, nearly every single person in the room had their hand raised. 

"Mister Ashlon?" 

"I believe it's through the evolution of thought that has been the main emphasis on the fact that we cannot create universal harmony. Primarily our first goals were to survive. We were hunters and gathers and then came the coming together as a society. Darwinism is a key element here. Only the strong will survive. We got together and became a group rather than trying to live as an individual. The strongest is what the rest of us looked to and became the sovereign of sorts. With one person in charge of a group, that formed the first political forum. Admittedly this was the key basis for protection on the main part, but then we evolved as I said before. Society grew, as did our knowledge. We divided and conquered in order to show our prevailing dominance over the rest. We each have our differences and we aren't willing to look aside from them in order to make the world a better place. It's too deeply ingrained into our being. Each individual has to be the dominant one or else our thoughts will be infringed upon as will be our rights." 

The Patrician looked pleased with the Gryffindor's answer. "Tell me something Mister Ashlon. How is it that you know so much about the subject at hand?" 

"My father is a anthropologist sir and my mother is a lawyer. It's hard not to pick up on this sort of thing." 

They all talked for once. As a class. Not one thing was rebuffed harshly. They accepted the differences between themselves. It would only last this one lecture, in this one class. They each bore the path of a different destiny that they must walk. 

Unity was a very fragile thing to waste. Unity was also very dangerous. Even moreso than chaos itself. Residing in chaos there lived hope for perfection and the opportunity to be one's own self, whereas unity demanded they draw away from that and be like each other. 

No distinction is what peace demanded from its followers. 

"S-sir? Can there b-b-be such a th-thing as t-too much chaos?" 

The Patrician paused. "Yes there can. Look at your world Mister Quirrell. Think in terms of times of peace. You had normalcy within society but yet there were still issues that remained unresolved. Chaos dwelled within and yet your civilisation survived in relative harmony. Now on a grander scope what do you have? Death, decay and destruction." 

No one noticed when the headmaster poked his head in through the door. The Patrician of course saw him but he was not about to acknowledge the man's presence. He finally had a subject that the entire class was willing to participate in without trying to remove the opposition... 

Well. McKinnon looked as if he was ready to hex any random student - quite possibly Lily Evans - but alas they ran out of time. 

"We shall continue discussing this next week. Class dismissed." 


	5. All Together Now! Part B

**Authors Notes:** Hey look. Part B! Basically a follow up to Part A. 

*coughs* I've just seen 'Matrix Reloaded' so expect there to be a few of the doctrines that were released within the movie (and the first - you had to have been paying attention though) to reflect here. But don't worry - there are no spoilers. 

Oh and for some reason ff..net decided to delete my entire profile. I don't suppose that the sad idiot who couldn't comprehend the big words could own up could they? I mean I have to congratulate you for your ingenious don't I. And really I would like to find your point in all of this? 

And 10 points if anyone knows the white cat joke and can recite it. And a further ten if you can spot the Export reference! Export Gold for those of you that need more of a hint. Might help if you were a Kiwi also. 

**Thanks:** Georgina. You did it again. Kudos chicky. And to Karen. You cleared the Babylonia bit. Waaahooo! Rock on you! Pssst - if you don't agree with this bit here then talk to Karen. But be warned... She bites. 

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nada. Sorry. Still ain't mine. 

And "doddering old fool". I've seen that term somewhere before. I'm sorry I lifted it, but it was necessary. And I borrowed the definition of chaos from the Lotus Smart Suite reference section. And I may have lifted Pratchett's stuff in regards to Vimes. I'm not quite sure on that point but better safe than sorry right? 

I-cias.com/ e.o/ mesopotamia. htm and i-cias.com/ e.o/ babylonia. htm for referencing stuff. You'll see. Its fairly obvious as to what I'm talking about, but unless the synapses refuse to fire today then I'm talking about the Babylonian bit. And in order to reach those two web sites, make sure you do the whole http etc bit, just in case you didn't know. 

**Shout Out:** To the readers and reviewers of this fic. Wow - you guys have been great and I can't believe people are actually enjoying this! Thanks a lot guys. 

_ 

**Chapter Three: All Together Now!**

**Part B**

"Yes Mister Dumbledore? Do you plan on coming in or do you plan on standing outside the classroom door a little longer?" the Patrician asked. 

The children were long gone, dismissed by the Patrician at least half an hour ago. So far he had been biding his time before saying anything to the headmaster of Hogwarts. One part of him wanted to see how long the man was willing to wait and the rest was annoyed that the man felt it necessary to intrude on his lesson with the children. Yes, they had not seen him but that was not the point. A fine line of trust was to be walked and so far the headmaster was unwilling to walk it. 

The man was a doddering old fool and those that seemed to know it, were destined not to be able to do anything about it. 

"Good afternoon your Lordship." Dumbledore replied cheerfully. "I just thought I would see how things were within the class. After all..." 

"Yes of course Mister Dumbledore." replied the Patrician as he cut the much older man off before he could finish preaching his usual sermon of love and equality for all. "This is a subject that not all feel comfortable with." 

The older man smiled brightly again. A thought of passing consequence came to the Patrician. Never trust a man that smile far too much for his own good... He obviously has something unpleasant planned which you do not want to be a part of... 

And then it came. 

"I thought perhaps you might like to join us for the evening meal. We are having a banquet tonight and it would be a symbol of great importance if you attended. It would show unity between our worlds." 

In other words, Dumbledore had decided to take it upon himself to preach the values of life to all the students and convince them to follow his true path unequivocally. Interesting and yet amusing at the same time. The Gryffindors would be fawning over every word the headmaster said, the Hufflepuffs (especially the seventh years) would no doubt be looking everywhere else but the head table, the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins were slightly harder to judge. Perhaps a blank stare of nothing while pretending to listen - similar to what young Quirrell had on his face before he spoke at the presentation he and Evans had done together. For that sight alone of voidness, the offer was tempting... The Slytherins he could see outright ignoring everything around them and continuing on as if this event was merely just another dinner at Hogwarts. 

"I am afraid I must decline your offer Mister Dumbledore. I have things that I must attend to as you would understand. Thank you for the offer however." 

"Anytime your Grace. The offer is an extended one." 

"Of course it is Mister Dumbledore. Of course it is." 

~ 

"Tell me something children, what would you like to begin with today? Would you like to begin with more discussion on the theory of chaos or would you like to continue with what Mister Ashlon bought up in class?" 

A timid Hufflepuff hand went up. 

"Yes Mister Bones." 

"Could we start with chaos this time and then perhaps move on too society and its combined meaning with Political Ideology in the next class?" 

"Excellent idea Mister Bones. Do the rest of you concur?" 

"Yes sir." 

The Patrician raised an eyebrow. For the first time, they all sounded genuinely excited about a topic to be studied in this class. "As you wish children." he responded. "Now tell me. Last week we discussed how there can be a balance with chaos. If we think about this in relative terms - what does chaos mean? Why is it necessary to have chaos do you think?" 

A few hesitant hands went up in the air and then feel back down. Two remained solid though. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. 

"Ah I see we have two ready to broach this next question. Mister Snape, you take the first part and Mister Lupin you take the second. Miss de Boer, I want you to summarise their points together. Do you find yourself able of this task?" 

"Yes sir." 

He was waiting for an answer that resembled something of a philosophy from Snape. The boy had a talent for things and he knew it. 

Snape stood and cleared his throat. "Chaos can mean a different variety of things. It originates from the Greek word khaos which means unformed matter. Or in other words, chaos means a great disorder or confusion or the disordered state which is held to have existed before the ordered universe. It is also said that chaos can sometimes be represented as a person than rather a thing. In the terms that I believe his Lordship is referring to - chaos is more of a metaphoric symbol for everyday life within the sphere that we live in. Chaos need not be seen to be understood or felt by people. As they say, every action has a reaction and chaos can be one of many. In relative terms of today's current society, chaos means the disorder we have within our current system, or lack thereof at the moment. This concludes my section." 

His Lordship noted the solid silence and lack of any psychical response of any sort from both halves of the classroom. It was surprising to say the least - he had expected some sort of emotional reaction to the last comment that the boy had made. Nevertheless, he was proud that they had achieved this level of understanding. 

Not everyone believed the same thing. 

"Thank you Mister Snape. Mister Lupin?" 

The quiet Gryffindor stood up and resumed the topic of conversation for the day. "I think that it is necessary for chaos to exist lest we have ultimate perfection. There is so much about each and everyone of us that makes us individuals and if that is destroyed then we'd all be the same. I don't think that we are ready to make that transition over as of yet. We need chaos to cope with what we face in our everyday lives. We need the option to be there - we expect it." 

The Patrician nodded at the boys answer. It was succinct and flowed well with the answer Snape had provided. "Thank you Mister Lupin. Now Miss de Boer." 

Young Narcissa stood and took a moment to pause before speaking. "I believe that Lupin had it right when he said that we need chaos to be there for us and we expect it as not all life is perfect." she began in a soft tone, almost as if she regretted what she had to say at first and then warming up as she went along. "This relates to what Severus spoke of about the disordered state and a form of confusion or disorder with an individual or in relation to a group. We expect this form of continuity in our lives." 

"Thank you Miss de Boer. Now tell me class, what is Political Chaos? and how does it affect the people?" 

This time Pettigrew was the only one that put his hand up. "Political Chaos, according to what Snape, Remus and de Boer said, is confusion in amongst those that lead us. Political Chaos is bad for the people as the state is disordered and so then the people have no reliable functioning government to look towards." 

Pettigrew was developing something close to a spine... How amusing, thought the Patrician. "Well done Mister Pettigrew. The first time you choose to show initiative in this class you come out with a more than profound statement. Congratulations Mister Pettigrew." 

The boy was stunned into confusion. He didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or to take it as the offensive statement that it sounded like it was supposed to be. He smiled. "Th-thank you sir." he eventually came out with. "I just wanted to do my best." 

"And that you did." replied the Patrician in a dry tone he usually reserved for the likes of those similar to the disposition of the headmaster and the grounds keeper. 

Again the comment was wasted as the boy continued to smile happily, oblivious to even the odd stares which he was getting from the small group of Hufflepuffs - which was a shock within itself as noted by the Ravenclaws who were valiantly trying their best not to burst into something akin to laughter and tears combined. 

It was funny how life reorganised its chapters like this. Almost as if it was Chaos Theory in action. The unexpected was happening as the class was moving. He wondered how many others had caught on to this fact. Judging from the snide looks of contempt on the faces of those who he expected to have a fair indication of what was going on, and the dim light bulbs flickering slowly as synapses after synapses fired and brain waves connected on the lesser mentally inclined of the class... 

All in all, about three students were left sitting in the room with the white cat after the lights when out. Which in considering whom the Patrician was dealing with, was an astonishing fact in itself. Not surprising to his Lordship however. There were some things that although they were not running along a principle of certainty they were in fact predictable to the trained eye. 

And if anything, Havelock Vetineri had an eye for detail. 

"Without using the current state of affairs in the wizarding world as reference, can anyone else name a time when Political Chaos could be seen in the world, be it wizarding or outside?" 

Lily put up her hand. "Yes Miss Evans?" 

"The fight against Grindelwald sir. There are similarities between the two that can be seen." 

"How very astute of you Miss Evans. Anyone else?" 

"What about the decline in strength and importance during the eleventh century in Ancient Babylonia sir?" asked Snape. "That lasted for about two hundred years I believe. Most Muggle historical documentation believes this to be of a Muggle origin, when in fact it was a wizarding concern. The so-called Mecca of the wizarding world in Mesopotamia was shifting in perspective further towards the west at this point and thus Babylonia suffered from this removal of central power." 

"Interesting point to put forward Mister Snape. How much do you know of the Muggle side of this?" 

"A little sir. I wasn't all that interested in the Muggle perspective but what I do know is that according to Muggle history; after King Nebuchadnezzar the first came to power circa eleven twenty - Babylonia was revived for the first time since the seventeenth century and the Kingdom attacked Elam and Assyria who were a continual threat to Babylonian society. After his death of course, Babylonia fell into a system of Political Chaos. I do know for a fact that King Nebuchadnezzar had strong magical ties. Perhaps this is the reason why Babylonia was so _successful_ during his rule." 

The entire class caught the implied meaning behind that last statement by Snape. It seemed as if the fragile bridge over the river Ankh had weakened under the unique odour and ominous looking ooze which claimed to be a form of water once upon a time. 

"Out of curiosity Snape, do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" 

All eyes swung round to the person that had spoken. The Patrician smiled and rested his chin on his clasped hands. This should be interesting, he thought. 

"Feeling suicidal much Lupin?" retorted Snape, a dagger in his voice. "Because it seems to me that you ought to keep your mouth shut about subjects you know nothing of." 

"And it seems to me _Snape_, you ought to refrain from inferring things about which you can only have a biased opinion about." 

The normally calm and collected Snape, with features paler than a cold winter's day - heated up, his face turning a brilliant shade of deep red. 

"How dare you!" he blustered. "Nothing but impertinence from nothing more than just another Gryffindor Bestia trying to pose as a student!" 

Lupin turned whiter than a sheet, Lily and Peter were looking at him anxiously - an almost frantic look in their eyes. Lily turned her head to the Patrician and the man remained stoic in his calm, cold reserve. 

"Mister Snape, that is enough. Mister Lupin I shall see you after class, Mister Pettigrew take this to the headmaster and Miss Evans - not a word. This will be dealt with on my terms and no others." 

The Patrician made a point of levelling a glare across the classroom before resting his eyes on the Slytherin that had caused such disruption. 

"Now Mister Pettigrew." 

The boy fled. Scurrying away like a vermin escaping from its natural predator. 

"Are you quite finished with your little outburst Mister Snape?" 

"Yes sir." he replied, averting his gaze. 

"Excellent, we shall continue this class in silence. A reflection if you will." 

About ten minutes later, Pettigrew came back with a reply from the headmaster. The Patrician snorted after reading the response and then looked over at McKinnon. "An _Incendio_ spell if you please Mister McKinnon." 

Something devilish lit up in the Irish boy's eyes. The lilt of his baroque accent becoming just that much stronger than usual. 

"My pleasure sir." 

You could almost hear the dark chuckle turning into an evil laugh of maniacal devastation... Then again, this was just McKinnon being his finest. 

A showy blue flame exploded into life on the Patrician's desk. It lazily consumed the note returned, before extinguishing itself. 

"Have you learned anything at all class?" 

"Yes sir. Do not be the bearer of news from the headmaster." announced McKinnon as he indicated the look of shock horror on the part of Pettigrew. 

"Well done Mister McKinnon. A creative answer for a class that cannot seem to grasp the simple concept that there are trees amongst the forest. Class dismissed. Mister Lupin, we shall continue our discussion at the main gates - I will be with you shortly. Miss Evans be gone from my sight." 

Evans and Snape stormed out, only to be confronted with one another at the classroom door. Curses ready on the tips of their tongues, McKinnon was ready with another statement of wit. A _Petrificus Totalus_ spell and a "Take care of your own" later, the entire class was empty - all for the tall, dark man who was composing a note to be sent to the Disc. 

A note concerning wolves in sheep's clothing and a simple request. 

~ 

Lupin was torn. They all knew. Seventh years were well versed in Latin and Quirrell was no fool. The headmaster had promised he'd be safe. The headmaster had said he'd sworn Snape to absolute secrecy. He had absolute faith within the kindly old grandfather-like man that insisted on him being at Hogwarts, secured him a place of security within the arms of the most beloved founders, given him a home when his alternate nature was unleashed every month and finally, healed him when the injuries were so great that not even the mediwitch could aid his plight. 

Dumbledore's little secret which was left so unguarded and visible that no-one could of ever guessed what Remus J. Lupin really was when the moon was at her fullest and the night was blacker than thunder. 

But now they knew. 

He kept the real pain inside, show the brave face as he paid for sins he'd never intentionally meant to commit. Because of Black and Snape, he ended up paying his dues double and he had been doing so for the last two years now. 

He shifted anxiously, feeling the cold whip through his bones even though it was a warm day. He wondered what the Patrician was going to do to him. He wondered what the headmaster had said. He hoped the older of the two had not finally decided to leave him in the cold and exclude him from something he was so entitled too... As for the younger - he hoped this would not be his last moments of life... 

"My apologies Mister Lupin. I had not intended to take as long as I did." 

"Quite all right sir." replied the boy. 

The Patrician caught the air of sadness even before he had seen the melancholy beast. Second citizen standards for a child that had no control over its own impulses. Lupin, it seemed, was a broken form of curiosity. Smart but not willing to ask to confirm - an attention seeker he was not. 

"Shall we depart Mister Lupin?" 

Fear flickered through the mind of the werewolf. They were leaving. He had nothing but what he had with him. Everything else was in the Gryffindor Tower - although by now there was no doubt in his mind that his meagre items that constructed his life, were now being burnt to purge his lingering presence. He could see the Patrician aiming a silver-laced crossbow at him and informing him he could run. It was to no avail though. The silver bolt always would strike true. 

"Mister Lupin?" 

"Yes sir. I'm ready." came the meek reply. 

He would not be welcome home and he couldn't impose on the generosity of his friends for any extended period of time. He could be discovered at any moment and be stoned to death... Or worse. Then there was the second option... Give over to the wolf fully and live a further cursed life. At least the death he was now awaiting wouldn't be as slow and as painful. 

A carriage pulled up. The time had come. The Patrician entered with grace and then he himself climbed in. He closed his eyes, determined to drown within his memories before life was stolen from his age weary bones. He lost track of everything - only coming too when the halt of the carriage knocked sense into him. 

A stiff nod from the Patrician indicated he should exit first. Perhaps he would die in a field of flowers; maybe the Forbidden Forest would be his final resting-place... James, Sirius, Lily and Peter would all move on as time lifted all memory of him... 

_"Morbidity will get you nowhere."_ he heard his father's disgusted voice say. _"Now be a man and get up before your mother sees this mess."_

The disembowelled sheep incident... He evened his breath and opened the door to his fate... 

He was _not_ expecting Hogsmeade. 

"Sir?" he asked puzzled. 

~ 

Anyone else would have seen this for the simple request it was... 

Sam Vimes was not that sort of person when it came to the Patrician. 

He was chewing on what used to be the stub of a cigar, now it more resembled a blackish lump of the unknown. Something you'd find on the person (and that was a term in this instance that he used very delicately even though there was a signed legal document) of Nobby. 

He glared at the smug looking pigeon sitting on his desk, which was now pecking at the "thing" his son had constructed (in all honesty - that was the only way one could describe it). 

"ANGUA!" 

~ 

"Something the matter Mister Lupin? Were you perhaps expecting a darkened alley or perhaps a remote area of forest?" 

"Yes." 

"As I suspected. Mister Lupin do you have any idea as to why you are here?" 

Not really, the boy thought to himself. I mean why do away with me here? People know me - they'd take me in. Admittedly the population would dwindle after a few months but it would be unlikely they'd ever blame the poor homeless child... 

On second thoughts - who was he kidding? 

I presume the blank look you currently have showing for the entire world to see, is an indication that you do have an idea but it is so farfetched that you do not know what to believe?" 

"Something like that sir." admitted Lupin. 

"Were you under the belief that your headmaster had dismissed you from your tutelage because of certain information possibly becoming public knowledge?" asked the Patrician as he started to walk in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. "Did you think of me as your dispatcher for the day?" 

Lupin moved forward to open the door for his Lordship - instead of entering, the tall man indicated a figure sitting at the bar. The individual was completely surrounded by people yet it seemed totally and utterly alone. 

"Sit down and talk. You might find it interesting and even learn something with her words." 

Remus turned to look at the person. There was an air of familiarity he couldn't quite place about her. 

"Thank you sir." 

~ 

James and Sirius were pacing, Peter and Lily were watching. 

Only one of them was dizzy to the point of being violently ill - quite possibly on the person sitting next to them. 

"We've checked everywhere. That_ man_ has done something to him. I just know it!" 

"James, the Patrician wouldn't harm anyone and I just don't see what you have against him. And in any case, the headmaster..." 

"I don't care! That _man_..." 

"This all Snape's fault. That is all there is to it. That Slytherin..." start Sirius before he paused, his mouth open as if he'd seen the Holy Grail itself. "Remy?" 

The usually downtrodden look that Remus carried was instead an amber smile that lit up his eyes and the thin lips he bore were turned up for the first time in what seemed to be eternity. 

"Have I got something to tell you!" 

~ 

All was calm this night at Hogwarts and its surrounds. So calm in fact, that no one noticed the two boys sneaking up on a third. No one heard the outraged screams and no one saw the fourth boy throwing spells at the first two and then at the third for good measure. 

The war of three sides lasted for an hour and three minutes before a truce was declared due to the fact that there was no way their combined rudimentary medical knowledge would undo the chaos that the four had done to themselves. 

Decisions made, it was time to go to the mediwitch. 

"Lestrange will have your head if he finds out you were with his sister McKinnon." 

"Shut up Snape. That goes for you too Black and Potter." 

"She's gone." 

"And you can't break the charm on the lock?" 

"We could wake Lily." 

"I am _not_ letting Lily see me like _this_." 

"I don't know. You look better now than you usually do Potter." 

"Anything would be an improvement on your face Snape." 

~ 

The Patrician was sitting at his desk when the children entered. He made no indication that they were there - even when three of the four Hufflepuffs cleared their throats in a discrete but loud manner. They relaxed warily and waited. 

"Good morning class. I trust this day finds you well." 

A definite edge to the man's voice. Angry perhaps, or maybe more displeased and waiting for an apology. 

"Good morning sir." 

The Patrician put his book down and smiled. An almost feral look gazed out from underneath the neutral smile. "Today we will be looking at _Society_ and _Political Ideology_." 

The edge had turned into a razor blade. The wiser students started to place their affairs in order. Quickly jotting down a few goodbyes and apologies and a list of items they wanted distributed amongst friends and family. 

"Mister McKinnon please hand these out and then I want you to all work on this thesis in silence. Perhaps you will learn something about the course of history and how the dictation of man and his thoughts have established a bias on society. Politics is based on current trends of thought and those that have power dictate that thought." 

With downcast faces the children set about their task. The minutes resembled hours and when the Patrician looked up finally to capture their attention with nothing but a simple look, it appeared if hours if not years had passed. 

"Presuming you managed to make your way through the dissertation and managed to understand the content, you would have noticed that the idea of Political Assassination has become an important factor throughout the history of society and politics. For the next class you will write an essay on this concept." said the Patrician as a small commotion broke out once the words has fully registered. "You are dismissed." 


End file.
